True Love at First Sight
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: Charlene and Alvin are together in this. But what happens when Charlene has him and his family meet her cousins? How will it effect their relationship as a couple? And who will be the new couples? AxC, SxJ, TxE but mostly AxB
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! OK, this is my first story that has Charlene in it. They're 16 in this story and Alvin and Charlene have still been together for two years. This will be their third year if someone didn't come into the picture. Can you guess who that someone will be? CGI version btw. And told in Alvin and Brittany's point of view only.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Planning for the Concert<p>

Alvin's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Charlene sitting next to me with my arm wrapped around her as we discussed the concert that was happening in a week.

"I think we should have it The Chipmunks performing along with a guest act that could perform alone like you and your brothers. And then all of you can perform a song together as the final performance for the concert."

I looked at her. "But it's supposed to be The Chipmunks concert only. We can't have another act performing! Let alone with us!" I told her completely shocked at her idea.

"Oh Alvin, it will be fun! I mean, that's how we met each other right? Think about it, you could make friends with them! And who knows, if they were girls then we can hook the up with your brothers!" She smiled at me.

I sighed. "OK fine. I'll have a talk with Dave about that idea. But if he does agree to it then we'll need to find a group that can perform on the day." But I noticed her expression hasn't changed. It still had a smile on her face.

"Which is why I've got the perfect act for you! Mu cousins are like the best singers you can get and it'll be for free! You won't have to pay them for that day! Think of it like this, you'll be saving a lot of money. Not just earning them."

I smiled at the thought. "You know what baby, you are really smart you know that?" I smirked at her.

" Well, it can happen! I'm sure it was going to happen someday!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well then, I guess I better go tell Dave about this before the night of the concert" I said as I turned to leave the room and go upstairs.

I knocked on Dave's bedroom door and opened it to find Dave sorting out the tickets for the concert. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Alvin. I'm just sorting out the tickets for your concert. What is it?" He asked me.

I cleared my throat. "Well Dave. You see Charlene had a thought.."

I was cut off by Dave. "Charlene had a thought? This should be good." He turned his attention to me as if waiting for me to make him laugh.

"Well Dave. You see, Charlene thought maybe there could be a guest act to perform on stage. And then at the end of the concert for our final performance have them sing with us?" I doubt he would say yes but I had to tell him before saying no to Charlene.

But instead Dave smiled at the idea. "I think that's a great idea Alvin. For once she came up with a good idea. I better get to work then find a group to perform..."

I cut him off. "Dave, she has that part covered too. She thought maybe her cousins could perform. She claims they're really good singers." I told him.

"Charlene has cousins? I never knew that." He muttered the last part.

"Yeah she does. So can they?" I asked him putting my right hand in my jean pocket.

"Well, if she says they're good then I guess we could trust her. I just want to meet them first." He told me.

"Alright Dave I'll tell her to call them and have them come over. Oh! And Dave, when would you like them over?" I asked him still not knowing when they would be coming.

He thought. "How about on Thursday? Next week on Tuesday is the night of the concert." He looked over his papers.

I nodded. "Isn't that in like, two days?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." He simply said not bothering to look up from his papers.

I closed the door and made my way back downstairs where Charlene was waiting for me in the living room watching TV. As I made my way back in the room she turned her attention to me.

"Hey, so did Dave say yes?" She asked me with a smile as I sat down next to her.

"Yep." I put my arm over her head.

She jumped on me and hugged me tight squealing. "Yes! You are going to love them! I know I do!" She told me happily.

I smiled at her happy to know she is excited about it. But then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah. And Dave also said that he would like them to come over in two days." I told her.

Her expression changed to a look of surprisement. "What?" She almost screamed in panic.

I tried calming her down. "Char, what's wrong?" I asked her stroking her back.

"Alvin. My cousins don't live in California!" She exclaimed to me.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Afraid of what the answer will be.

She started to panic even more. "I mean, they used to live in Australia before they moved to New York! How are they going to get over to L.A. in two days?" She asked me.

I was shocked and annoyed. "Char, why didn't you tell me this before you got me to tell Dave?" I asked her.

"Well, I didn't exactly know he was going to say yes! Now did I?" She was going crazy.

I tried to calm her down again. "OK. You know what. I'm going to tell Dave that and maybe he can rearrange some things. In the mean time relax. OK?" I told her smiling a bit at her before I kissed her on the lips.

I went back upstairs to Dave's bedroom again. I knocked the door and came in. He didn't even have to look at me.

"What is it this time Alvin?" Looking over his planner.

"Well, funny story. When Charlene told me that her cousins could perform on the night of the concert she didn't exactly know you were going to say yes. And speaking of that, she forgot to mention her cousins live in New York so..." I laughed a bit trying to hide my obvious nerves.

He looked at me in anger and frustration. "WHAT? Do you know what I had just done? I called the concert organizers and told them that the show is going to have a guest starring act and that they will be coming over in two days! How could this happen now?" He screamed in anger and panic as he started thinking of a plan.

"OK. Um, how about you get Charlene to call her cousins and tell them that they are coming over in two days to L.A. to meet her because they are going to be the guest starring act in your concert on Thursday. And I'll get to work sorting out the tickets for them all. Wait, how many of them are there?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't know. I'll go ask her." I told him as I rushed out to see her outside looking right at me.

"How did he take it?" She asked me nervously.

"Well, he's sorting out tickets for them right now. But he needs to know how many people are coming." I told her.

"Oh. Well there's my three cousins and aunt. So four tickets." She told me smiling.

"OK. And while he's doing that you need to call them and tell them everything." I told her.

She nodded. "Alright Alvin." She went back downstairs to call on the phone.

I went into Dave's room again. "Dave. There are four people coming." I told him.

He nodded. "Alright. Thanks Alvin. I better get to work then." As he got onto the travel booking website.

I went downstairs to see Charlene almost done with the phone call.

"OK I can't wait...Bye" She put the phone down and smiled at me. "They're coming."

I smiled at her. "That's great. Now I have to wait for Simon and Theodore to get back from the grocery store to tell them"

At that moment they saw a car pull up. It was Simon and Theodore back from the grocery store.

They went in and made their way straight to the kitchen.

Charlene and I went inside to tell them the news.

"Hey Alvin. Hey Charlene." Theodore greeted them both.

"Hey Theo. Listen, I got something to tell you that's really important. Simon, you listen too." I told them both.

"What it is it Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah. What's so important for you to tell us?" Simon asked me.

I looked at Charlene and she looked at me with a look to tell them. I looked back at them.

"Well, plans changed for the concert-" I was cut off by my brothers.

"WHAT?" They both exclaimed with a look of disbelief.

"Don't worry guys. Your concert wasn't cancelled. Just changed a bit." Charlene told them.

"What do you mean changed?" Simon told us.

"She means that Dave had our plans changed thanks to Charlene. Don't worry it's not for a bad reason it's actually for a good one. Anyway, there's this guest act performing on the day who are coming over in two days. Not only that, they're her cousins. Oh, and they live in New York." I purposely said that last.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed again.

"Relax guys! Dave is organizing everything. He knows what he's doing and her cousins will be over in two days along with their mum. Calm down."

"You're telling us that Dave is going to have the guest act and their mum come all the way from New York in two days?" He looked at me with doubt written all over his face.

"Yeah. And you know Dave. He _can_make it happen." I told them.

They both sighed. "Alright Alvin. I guess you're right." Theodore told me.

I smiled at them happily. "Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" I told them cooly.

Simon only rolled his eyes at me. "Uh huh"

Charlene giggled a bit and I glared at her as she tried to put on an innocent act.

I wonder what will happen with Charlene's cousins. Will they like us? Will they want us to be our friend? So many questions popped into my head but shrugged them. I guess I'm going to have to wait to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a start of how they meet? What will happen when they do meet? What will Alvin think? Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter  2

Chapter 2: Meeting The New Act

Alvin's POV

It was Thursday today and the day where we would meet the new act performing at the night of the concert which was now in six days. He told us they are going to take the whole morning to get here in L.A. And it was only 12:30. Dave said they should be here at 1:10. And knowing how hot it was here, I decided to eat some ice-cream from the freezer.

I still couldn't help but think about the new act performing on the day. Dave wouldn't give us any information about them except they were great and amazing. He thought they were going to be the next big thing. It was like he loved them more than he loved us! I remember telling Simon and Theodore about this new act and how much of a bad idea this was. Of course I wouldn't tell Charlene that. She's _their _cousin.

~Flashback~

_"I'm telling you guys they are trying to take our spotlight! They already had Dave thinking they were the 'next big thing' so who knows what they could do?" I exclaimed looking at Simon and Theodore._

_"Alvin 1. They are not trying to take our spotlight! 2. Dave will always love us and will never think about having them replace us! 3. Even if they become the 'next big thing' it would be great for them! And we would support them! Not make enemies with them, OK? 4. We've not even met them yet! So stop this nonsense and lets go to bed!" Simon snapped at me._

_"NO!" I yelled at him. "I will not go to bed when I know there's a chance of us being replaced by some wanna be act!" I snapped back at him._

_"Guys, please stop fighting! Simon is right Alvin! Nobody is going to steal our spotlight and Dave will always love us! Never will he think about replacing us! And we've not even met them yet so don't judge them by what Dave says about them because that's his opinion. Not ours." Theodore told me._

_I looked at him and saw how close he was to crying. I hate that about him. Whenever Simon and I fight, he'd get upset. And I'd end up feeling guilty._

_I sighed. I looked at Simon. "Alright. Theodore you're right. And Simon, I'm sorry about yelling at you like that. Any chance for you to forgive me?" I really didn't want my own brother hating me._

_He smiled at me and nodded. "Of course Alvin."_

_I smiled back at him. "Thanks, bro"_

_"Lets just get to bed, alright?" Simon asked us._

_"Sure." I agreed._

_All three of us went upstairs where Dave is asleep in his room. Before we went into our rooms we said goodnight to each other._

_"Goodnight Simon. Goodnight Alvin." Theodore whispered to us._

_"Goodnight Theo."_

_"Goodnight Alvin." Simon whispered to me._

_"Goodnight Simon." I whispered back to him._

_As soon as I got to bed I still couldn't help but think about the new act. But I shouldn't be. Like Simon and Theodore said. Nobody is going to replace The Chipmunks. And our spotlights will never be taken from us._

~End of flashback~

My thoughts were suddenly popped by my baby brother. "Alvin, are you OK? Don't worry about our spotlights taken away from us. That will never happen." Theodore reassured me.

"You're right, Theo" I smiled at him.

And by that time Dave announced _they_were here. I rolled my eyes. Oh joy, let's see how this turns out.

I threw away my ice lolly stick in the bin and waited in the living room with my brothers and Charlene for them. We were all standing waiting to meet them. I just wanted to get through this quickly. Not knowing what to expect I stood there impatiently.

We heard Dave open the door and a few other noises of who I expect would be the new act and their parent or gaurdian.

Dave came into the living room and we all stood up straight waiting to see them. I looked over my brothers and I could tell they were nervous. I then looked at Charlene and could tell she was excited about seeing them.

"Boys, Charlene, I'd like you to meet the new act performing on Tuesday night next week." Dave pointed to the door where their gaurdian came in through. She had a smile on her face and looked like she was in her mid 40's.

She looked over at us then Charlene. "Charlene! It's so good to see you again! How is your mother and father?" She asked her giving her a big hug while Charlene hugged her back.

"Oh, my mum is good. My dad passed away a year ago." She said giving her a small smile and a shrug.

"Oh dear! You poor thing! How is your mother dealing with it?" She looked really concerned.

"She's doing fine now. I mean, at first it was hard but we got through it together." She told the woman who I'm assuming is her aunt.

"That's good to hear. So my sister is fine now?" She asked her. Yep, definately her aunt.

Charlene nodded. "Yes. She is."

"That's good to hear." She didn't notice my brothers and I standing awkwardly in the room and turned to face us. "Oh! And who are these young gentleman? Hello dears, I'm Beatrice Miller. But you can call me Miss Miller." She smiled at us.

Simon cleared his throat. "Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Miller. I'm Simon Seville and these are my brothers Alvin and Theodore Seville." He told her politely smiling at her as we shook her hand.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you boys. I have three teenage daughters myself. They're Charlene's cousins. Would you like to meet them?" She asked smiling at us.

"Of course we would." Theodore told her smiling.

"Girls! Get in here, the boys would like to meet you!" She yelled loud enough for them to hear. Which worked because before we knew it a blonde girl with two ponytails and wearing green walked into the room. I admit she didn't look bad but I have a girlfriend who looked way hotter than her. Besides, she looked more like Theo's type.

"Hello, I'm Eleanor. But some people call me Ellie for short." She smiled at us waving. But immediently stopped when something caught her eye. I followed her gaze and could see she was staring at Theodore! I was so happy for my baby brother because when I looked at him, he looked like he was love-struck.

"Ellie!" Charlene exclaimed happily grabbing Eleanor into a hug.

She giggled. "Hey Charlene." Hugging her back.

When they let go, Charlene looked and asked her a question. "Where's the other two?" Looking over at Eleanor.

"Oh, I'll call them. Jeanette! Brittany! Get in here! Someone wants to see you!" She yelled them over.

So the other two are named Jeanette and Brittany? Let's just take a look at those two...

Just then, a girl with black hair wearing blue and purple and a pair of black glasses came in. She looked pretty shy and innocent.

"Hi...My name is Jeanette. But some call me Jean for short." She explained waving shyly. But as I predicted, she soon stopped her eyes looking over my brother...Simon! OK. I have to say, I did not expect Simon to ever find a girl because he's well...nerdy. But he did. And with a girl who is nerdy too! Simon looked pretty love-strucked too as he stared at Jeanette.

"OK, and the last of my girls and my eldest daughter, Brittany." Miss Miller introduced her third daughter.

I looked over the entrance and was stunned by how gorgeous this Brittany chick was.

She had a hot curvy body, tanned legs, beautiful face, long straight smooth and soft auburn hair with a cute forehead bang and was wearing a white t-shirt, white jacket with a black belt strapped, white shorts and black slippers. Her sisters wore the same thing but like I said before, Eleanor was wearing green with black slippers and Jeanette wore blue and purple with black slippers.

I must have looked like a love-struck idiot and quickly recovered before anyone (especially Charlene) saw me like that.

She smiled with gorgeous smile and looked over at me for a couple of seconds before staring at my brothers then Charlene.

"Hey, I'm Brittany. But you can call me Britt." She strut a pose with her hands on her hips smiling at us.

"OMG, Charlene!" She smiled and went over to hug her tight as Charlene hugged her back tight.

"Hey Britt! It's been so long!" Charlene smiled at Brittany while she smiled back.

"I know, We've missed you!" Brittany squealed in happiness as she hugged Charlene once more. Once they let go Miss Miller spoke.

"So boys, these are my girls Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany." She introduced them again to us to make it clear.

"Hello girls." Theodore smiled happily waving.

"A pleasure to meet you ladies." Simon smiled at them but I could tell was more focused on Jeanette.

"Hello ladies." I greeted them flirtatiously even though I was more focused on Brittany. She looked back at me smiling at me. I swear I could have just melted on the spot. I love her smile.

But then all of a sudden I got whacked on the head.

"OUCH!" I glared at Simon and Theodore only to find they were too busy staring at those two girls again. So, who whacked me?

I looked to my right and saw Charlene glaring at me with her arms folded.

"What? Why did you whack me?" I told her glaring at her back.

"You were staring at another girl!" She snapped at me.

"I was not! You know I love you! What is this? All of a sudden you're questioning my love for you because some girls are here now?" I asked her.

"Well, no. But I guess I'm just starting to get paranoid." Charlene told me looking over at Brittany.

"Look, Char, I love you. We've been together for two years and you shouldn't let your jealousy take over you like that. OK?" I asked her holding her upper arms.

"OK." She agreed looking down.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

I looked over Brittany and noticed her staring at me. Which I didn't care about because I could have a tiny crush on her. But she looked away after and carried on talking with her sisters.

"OK boys and girls. I think we should now hear how good this girl group is don't you think?" He asked us.

"Yeah. We wanna hear you sing!" Theodore exclaimed happily.

"Yes. We want to know how good you are." Simon smiled at them.

"Oh. We're good." Brittany told him.

"Prove it." I told them looking over at Brittany with a smirk on my face. She gave me a fake smile and discussed what song they were going to sing.

My brothers, Dave, Miss Miller Charlene and I sat on the couch as we waited for them to start.

Jeanette:  
><em><br>Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe  
>Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me somethingI need your love, I need your love, I need your loving<br>You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

Eleanor:

My body needs a hero  
><em>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you come and rescue me_

Eleanor/Jeanette

_(Oh...)_

[Chorus]

Brittany:  
><em><br>Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

Together:

__Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
><em>___Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on  
><em>___I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
><em>___Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on__

Jeanette:

_Boy, I'm achin' , make it right  
><em>_My temperature is super high  
><em>_If I scream, if I cry  
><em>_It's only cause I feel alive_

Eleanor:

_My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you come and rescue me_

Eleanor/Jeanette:

_(Oh...)_

Brittany:

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

Together:

__Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>_

Jeanette:

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
><em>Eleanor:_  
>Come save me now<br>I know you can  
><em>Jeanette: _  
>(I know you can)<em>

Brittany:

_Uhnh, Uhnh  
>D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young<br>I just want you to father my young  
>I just want you to be my doctor, we can get it crackin' chiropractor,<br>I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
>I know you can save me<br>And make me feel alive_

[Chorus]

Brittany:  
><em><br>Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

Together:  
><em><br>Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

After they've finished I was amazed and shocked at how good they sounded. I looked over my brothers and could see how shocked they were by the look on their faces. Their mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide. Charlene and Miss Miller were the only ones who were clapping and cheering. As for Dave he was speechless. 

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't recognise the song, it's called 'Turn me on' by Nicki Minaj. I really like the song and I found it a bit difficult to look for a song for them to sing. So I chose a song out of random that I liked. Anyway in the third chapter I'll have it in Brittany's POV. But you need to review to know what happens next! Bye for now! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I'm back. And as I said on my last chapter, this chapter is going to be in Brittany's POV. Enjoy! **:)

Brittany's POV

I was smiling as my mother and cousin started clapping. And smiled a bit more as I knowingly looked at the four shocked faces. I could tell what happened was unexpected of them. But all I wanted to know was what Alvin thought. I didn't know why because I know he's dating Charlene. So why? Is it because he's cute? Well, I got to stop. He is with my cousin and I'm not about to be a bitch about it and steal him away from her. That's not very cousin-like, don't you think? And anyway, I don't even know him well enough so how could I like him so fast?

"You guys, that was amazing!" Charlene exclaimed happily.

"That's my girls. I'm proud of you." Miss Miller said pridefully.

"I think we found ourselves a good musical act to perform on the night. What do you think fellas?" Dave asked the boys.

My sisters and I looked at the three boys.

"Wow..." He said dreamily staring at Jeanette. I knew they would be a good couple. It was so obvious that Jeanette shared the same feelings for him. I was happy for my sister.

"That was a good song girls! And you sung beautifully!" Theodore cheerfully said but I had a feeling he was more talking to Eleanor. Same thing with Jeanette. I knew Eleanor shared the same feelings Theodore had for her. I mean, they both make a cute couple.

"You have really good vocal skills there girls. And the rapping seemed like the best part of the song...and chorus." He smirked at me and winked. I blushed a bit but covered it up by rolling my eyes at him smiling.

I knew Charlene saw it because she looked like she was about to explode at him as she glared at him then at me and back at him.

"Well then. It's settled. The girls are going to be our guest act performing on the night." Dave smiled at us as we smiled back at him gratefully.

* * *

><p>It was 10:10 at night and we were all getting ready for bed. Dave offered us two spare rooms. One for my sisters and I and the other for our mother.<p>

Today had been great. Despite the 5 hours and 45 minutes plane ride, I'm glad we came here. After our little performance we were shown to our rooms, we unpacked our stuff and talked a little about L.A. and...the boys. I have to admit I kind of have a crush on Alvin Seville. Which was NOT good. He's dating my COUSIN. I just can't go round making him like me! That's just not right!

Anyways, after we unpacked which took us about a few hours to do because we just had so much to take with us. We couldn't leave it all behind! Especially me. I just can't live without all my things back in New York. Oh well. I guess I'm going to have to do some shopping in L.A now. We had a special dinner for all of us to enjoy. But it was pretty uncomfortable for a bit.

And here's why...

~Flashback~

_I took a seat next to my sisters at the table in their kitchen. They made us (and by they I meant Theodore) some nice spaghetti with sauce. And let me tell you it was sooo good. But my sister Eleanor's cooking is still the best._

_Alvin sat across me and could sometimes feel his eyes on me. And when I looked at him he would be staring at his food or Charlene. But once there was a moment where he would just stare at me and I would look up at him and he would still be staring at me. And when he realized it he would blush and look away from me._

_But why? He could like me...but wait! He's dating Charlene isn't he? So why is he staring at another girl? And by another girl I mean me?_

_My plate was finished and I was full up. I smiled at Dave and he smiled back at me._

_"Thank you for dinner Dave. It was really good." I told him._

_"Don't thank me Brittany. Thank Theodore. He's the chef in this house." Dave told me smiling._  
><em>I giggled a bit and looked at Theodore. "Thanks Theodore. The food was amazing and tastes really good. But not as good as my sister Eleanor of course. I'm still used to eating from her dishes she makes. But other than that the food was delicious." I complimented.<em>

_He smiled widely at me. "Thanks Brittany."_

_"Your welcome." I answered to him. I really didn't want to make a first bad impression so I tried to use my manners because I was known to be a bit 'rude' is what my sisters and mother tell me. But I completely disagree with that. I'm not like that. Am I?_

_I looked over Alvin again and caught him staring at me again! Gosh, I don't know what to think anymore! Should I be happy or angry? I don't know!_

~End of flashback ~

I sighed. I lay on the bed near the window. I took the bed near the window, Eleanor was on the middle bed and Jeanette was on the bed closest to the door.

Alvin and I could never be together. He's with Charlene. And he's been with her for TWO YEARS. How can I just break that? And a better question is, why am I feeling like this? Could I have possibly just fallen for Alvin Seville? That's ridiculous. You can't just fall for a boy just like that can you?

I sighed again as I tried to go to sleep which didn't take long to do since we had such a long day. I had to forget about him. I just met him and I think I just had a long day that it's making me go crazy. I guess I just need some sleep to clear my mind.

**Confusion. So much confusion going on with her. What do you think of Brittany's situation? She likes Alvin but he's dating her cousin. How can she deal with that? And what about Charlene? Do you think she can tell Alvin has suddenly taken a liking to Brittany? Next chapter is in both Alvin and Brittany's POV. Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin's POV

It's Friday today and only four days left until the concert! I had to say I was a bit excited about it. But I kept my cool. Anyway, I was happy I met Brittany. I only met her yesturday and I already like her! I like her laugh, her smile, her personality...just _her _in general!

It was an hour until lunch was ready and I was at the pool with my brothers, Charlene, Eleanor, Jeanette and...Brittany. Man, I can't stop thinking about her. Everything she seems to do is just...perfect! AAAH! I need to stop this! I have a girlfriend who I love. So why am I falling for another girl?

I looked over at Brittany and could see her with her white bikini and black sunglasses on and let's just say she looks so...HOT! I turned away before Charlene saw me staring at her.

Charlene was lounging by the pool next to me under my arm. I suddenly wanted to just to rip my arm from her shoulders and walk over to Brittany. But if I do that then I'll be blamed for cheating on her and then we would break up and have Brittany propably hate me! I can't have that happen! Sure I like Brittany but Charlene's my girl. Not Brittany. So I need to stop this.

Jeanette and Simon were talking about things I could care less about and Eleanor and Theodore just came into the pool after giving everybody their smoothie drinks. Brittany got a strawberry smoothie, Eleanor got a kiwi fruit smoothie, Charlene got a raspberry smoothie, Jeanette got a purple power smoothie, Theodore got a green apple smoothie, Simon got the blueberry smoothie and I got a red smoothie.

Dave was with Miss Miller sorting out the concert and songs. Miss Miller wanted to go with Dave because she wants to know what the girls were doing. So Dave agreed and now it has been over an hour after they left.

Brittany finished her smoothie before me and I watched her go inside. I just couldn't stop staring at her. Her body is not only tanned but also the definition of PERFECT.

I had to come up with a plan. But what could I say?

But then I got an idea and quickly finished my smoothie. After I finished I looked over at Charlene under my arm.

"Hey Charlene, I need to go inside to put this away. I'm done with my smoothie. Alright? I'll be back OK?" I told her giving her a believable smile.

She smiled back at me. "OK Alvin. Oh. And while you're doing that can you put mine away?" She asked me handing me over her finished smoothie drink.

I took it and got out of the pool. I grabbed my towel and dried myself before stepping into the house. Dave hates it when the floor gets wet. After that I grabbed our cups from the table and went inside.

I put the cups in the sink and washed them both off. I looked around to see where Brittany was but couldn't find her anywhere. But after a bit of thought I decided to check upstairs.

I got to the top floor and turned the corner to where the upstairs corridor was and found Brittany coming out of the bathroom after she took a shower.

Dang, she looked so good. She was only in her white towel and her pink towel on her head. I snapped out of my trance and smirked at her.

"Lookin' good." I startled her.

Brittany's POV

I just finished taking a shower and unlocked the bathroom door to open it. I didn't notice Alvin yet. So when I stepped out of the bathroom and closed it I almost jumped out of fear when I heard his voice.

I turned to face him with my eyes shooting daggers at him. But then I realized I was in nothing but a towel that I held them both in hopes they won't fall off because I felt them slide a bit on my back.

Gosh, this was so embarrassing! I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Alvin! Close your eyes!" I yelled at him.

He immediately did just that. But I felt him peeking a bit through his hands.

"Keep them closed and covered!" I snapped at him. Talk about beyond embarrassing!

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Britt!" Britt? I felt myself blushing a bit. But stopped because I was still in a really bad situation here!

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were with Charlene?" Trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"I was! But I was tired of swimming and came to take a shower! I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that!" He explained to me.

I was still embarrassed and I was still blushing. I tried waving my hand over my face to stop my cheeks from getting anymore red.

I tightened my towel more around my body to stop it from falling. I quickly got into the spare room and looked at him quickly.

"You can open your eyes now!" I told him but before he could even remove his hands from his eyes and open them, I closed the door shut leaning on it.

How embarrassing! I can't believe that just happened! I can't believe it!

I quickly locked the door before he could come in and see me changing. That would just embarrass me even further!

I just hope this doesn't get round to Charlene. If she found out, then I don't even wanna think about what she would have thought we were doing! UGGH! Why me?

Alvin's POV

She told me I could open my eyes now. But when I saw her she was by her door in the spare room and closing it.

Jeez, I wonder who was more embarrassed me or her? I just hope Charlene doesn't find out about this.

I turned around to go back downstairs but found Charlene already making her way up. Oh no is all I thought.

"Alvin, why are you taking so long? I thought you said you were going to come back after you put our cups away? What are you doing up here anyway?" She told me looking confused.

I gulped. What do I tell her? "Well, you see, I was just, well, I was just..." Thank God though Dave and Miss Miller came back from the studio.

"Oh, well look! Dave and Miss Miller are back! Let's see what happened with them!" I quickly made up something.

I rushed down the stairs to find them making their way inside the house.

My brothers and Brittany's sisters rushed to them asking so many questions.

"OK kids! One at a time!" Dave told them frustratingly.

"Hi Dave! Hi Miss Miller! How was it?" Eleanor asked them.

Miss Miller laughed a bit. "We'll tell you all as soon as we sit down. Where's Brittany?"

"Oh. She's up in the spare room. She'll be down in a minute." I told her.

I caught Charlene staring at me from the corner of my eye suspiciously. I gulped. She probably wants to know how I know that. But it's not like I _did _anything with her. An accidental mishap happened. That's all.

I blushed at the thought of what happened between us back there.

Brittany's POV

I heard Dave and Miss Miller along with my sisters and Alvin's brothers talk. I had finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

I heard them talk about me and where I was. "I'm here." I told them smiling.

"Oh, hello dear! Do you want to know about what happened in the studio?" Miss Miller asked me.

I smiled at her. "Yes! Tell me!"

She laughed. "Alright. We'll tell you."

She led us into the living room where she sat us down and her and Dave told us everything.

"AAAAHHHH!" My sisters and I squealed.

**OMG, what did you think of that accidental mishap? And the way Charlene looked at Alvin suspiciously? I would probably think she figured out what's going on with him! And what did Miss Miller and Dave tell them? Review to find out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have been busy with my other stories. But since I don't have school today I decided to update a new chapter for this story. So, here is chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: In the dressing room<p>

Alvin's POV

I was in the dressing room with my brothers getting ready for the concert. Brittany and her sisters were in another dressing room getting ready for the concert. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Theodore yelled to whoever knocked.

Charlene opened the door and smiled at us. "Wow guys, you look amazing!" Smiling at me.

"Thanks Charlene" I said smiling back at her.

She suddenly turned really serious. "Alvin, I need to talk to you." She told me.

I raised my eyebrow at her as she told Simon and Theodore to leave.

Once they did she whipped her head back at me.

"So uh. What do you wanna talk about?" I asked her nervously.

She looked like she was about to explode. "What the hell is wrong with you nowadays Alvin? Ever since my cousins and aunt came here you've been doing nothing but acting weird! First day you met my cousins and you were staring at Brittany!" She crossed her arms and fumed at me.

"Hey! I was staring at all three of them! I needed to know who your cousins were so I took a look at them! Brittany was one of them so I took a look at her! Why? Is it wrong to stare?" Defending myself as my anger took the better of me.

"Only if you were making googly eyes at her, why you WERE! You were acting all love-struck and don't you dare deny it either!" She was all red in the face trying to act calm but obviousy couldn't.

"But I-" I tried talking but she cut me off. I huffed.

"And another thing! I noticed you staring at her at dinner that day! Not once did you take your eyes off her!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs at me.

I went quiet. She noticed that?

I pretended to act confused. "What the heck are you talking about? I did no such thing!" I denied it all.

"Oh really?" She folded her arms looking at me crossly.

"Yes really" I was getting annoyed at the fact she was making a big deal at these things.

"So at the pool you weren't staring at her? Not _once_?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I could feel her eyes peirce through me.

"NO!" I was fuming at her now. I was pretty sure she could see it in my face at how angry I was.

"So you wouldn't mind explaining to me what took you so long to just put our cups away?" She moved her head to the side still arms folded.

"OK then! I went inside and put our cups away and washed them then dried them off!" I went off at her shooting daggers at her.

"Then why were you upstairs when I came looking for you?" She shot right back at me.

"I didn't feel like returning to the pool so I went upstairs to shower and change!"

"Don't lie to me Alvin! It's Tuesday today! You've been doing nothing but stare at Brittany for SIX DAYS! Do you know how that makes me feel? Or do you not care?" She was staring at me with an upsetting face.

"Charlene. Look. I'm sorry OK? But, it's like ever since I met Brittany...I just felt like wanting to be around her. But she's just a friend. OK?" I tried to make amends with my girlfriend. But she just stared at me with a look of anger and sadness.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. And to make things worse, the person who just happened to come in was none other than...Brittany.

She looked at me with a sad look. And then at Charlene with a more upset look.

"What are you doing here?" Charlene asked her looking at with eyes narrowed and with a look of pure anger.

"I just came to tell you that we need to be ready and out there in one minute. So hurry up." She had a look mixed with confusion and annoyance.

"OK then. Thanks Britt." I told her smiling and walked with her out of the room to avoid further conflice between my girlfriend, her cousin and me.

"Britt? Oh, so you're giving her pet names now?" She exclaimed to me.

I took a look at Brittany's face. It was mixed with shock and confusion. I only shrugged at her as we made our way back stage.

Why do I get this feeling something bad is going to happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is going to be one heck of a night, won't it? What's going to happen between Charlene and Brittany? What will Alvin do about it? And what songs do you want to see in the next chapter? It's going to be the boys first singing two songs, then the girls singing another two songs, and then they sing all together. But after the concert is over...well, let's just see what happens. Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany's POV

I have to say I am a bit confused. And shocked at that sudden outburst my own cousin gave me. I mean, what's going on? Did I miss something?

Anyway, I have been kind of having this little small tiny crush on Alvin Seville. But just a tiny one. He's hot, yes. He's got an _amazing _build, yes. He has the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes, yes. But I can't tell him that because he is with my _cousin._

But you know what I want to know? Why did Charlene go off on me like that? Did I do something wrong? Besides have a crush on her boyfriend which I _hope _she never noticed yet. Anyway, it looked like her and Alvin went into a heated argument before I stepped into the dressing room. So I guess that's why she went off at me.

At the moment, I am backstage with my sisters. We won't be up until after the boys performance. So it gave me plenty of time to just panic on the inside and wear a somewhat nervous smile but calm expression. See, if we could perform in front of my mum, Dave, Charlene and the boys then I'm sure we can in front of the audience. That big large audience. Damn, there could be millions of people out there tonight and my sisters and I would have to go out there and give them the best performance ever.

Jeanette came up behind me and put a supporting hand on my shoulder. "We're in this together Britt."

"Yeah. If we fail we all fail. But if we succeed we will be a successful group known as The Chipettes" Eleanor smiled at me warmly.

I sighed. "I just hope that second part about us succeeding and being successful comes true. Because the Millers do not, I repeat, _do not _fail." I looked at them determinedly. Which they smiled and nodded in agreement.

Soon enough the music started and the boys were working it.

Alvin started off the song. Holding his mike as he sings.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

By that time all the fans were screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. Some girls in the front were even trying to come on the stage and grab the boys which lead to the security guards trying to hold them down.

Simon sang the next verse. He was holding his mike as he strides through the stage.

__You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>  
><em>

Theodore then took the third verse.

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little time,<em>  
><em>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<em>  
><em>Stay with me I can make,<em>  
><em>Make you glad you came<em>

Then all three of them sang the chorus.

_The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

Alvin sang the fourth verse. Occasionally shooting guns at some girls in the audience who ended up screaming and reaching out for him.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>  
><em>_

Simon sang the fifth verse.

_Turn the lights out now  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little time,<em>  
><em>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<em>  
><em>Stay with me I can make,<em>  
><em>Make you glad you came<em>  
><em>

They sang the chorus together

_The sun goes down  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>

_I'm glad you came_  
><em>So glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

Theodore sang a line.

_The sun goes down  
><em>_The stars come out_

Simon sang the next line.

_And all that counts_  
><em>Is here and now<em>

Alvin sang the next last line.

_My universe will never be the same  
><em>_I'm glad you came_

And together they finished the last line together.

_I'm glad you came_

It was really no surprise when there was so many screaming and shouting and yelling the boys name and chanting. They _are _world famous anyway.

"Thank you. Now, are you ready to meet our new act?" Alvin asked the audience. And they all began screaming and hooting. Just adding to my nervousness. I looked at my sisters and they gave me reassuring smiles. I smiled back knowing it will be fine.

"This new act is new. And are amazing singers." Theodore told them smiling widely. The crowd just didn't stop screaming and hooting. I could tell they wanted to meet us now. I bit my bottom lip and told myself to calm down.

"Ladies and gentleman we are proud to present three beautiful girls who will be coming out tonight." Simon told them sensing a bit of excitement in him. Mostly the guys started hooting and screaming.

"Put your hands together for Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor! Known as The Chipettes!" Alvin looked at me telling me to grab my sisters and make an appearance. I did just that and we waved to the crowd a bit with a nervous smile.

The boys left the stage while the audience started screaming and jumping around. We took our places as the song started.

Jeanette:  
><em>I've been everywhere, man<em>  
><em>Looking for someone<em>  
><em>Someone who can please me<em>  
><em>Love me all night long<em>

Eleanor:  
><em>I've been everywhere, man<em>  
><em>Looking for you babe<em>  
><em>Looking for you babe<em>  
><em>Searching for you babe<em>

Brittany:  
><em>Where have you been<em>  
><em>Cause I never see you out<em>  
><em>Are you hiding from me, yeah?<em>  
><em>Somewhere in the crowd<em>

The audience started screaming happily as I made my way to the front of the stage grabbing hands of the fans. So this is how it feels like...

Eleanor/Jeanette:  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
>Brittany:<br>_Ohhh..._

The three of us went to the middle of the stage and began dancing while we sing.

Together:  
><em>Where have you been,<em>  
><em>All my life, all my life<em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>

The beat break came up and we started dancing a bit faster. The back up dancers were dancing with us. And then soon dancing on their own as we started singing again.

Eleanor:  
><em>I've been everywhere, man<em>  
><em>Looking for someone<em>  
><em>Someone who can please me<em>  
><em>Love me all night long<em>

The crowd began screaming and yelling again as we started dancing a bit as I sang. I moved across the stage and came upon a group of boys wanting to grab me. But all I did was stay a good couple of meters away from them singing.

Brittany:  
><em>I've been everywhere, man<em>  
><em>Looking for you babe<em>  
><em>Looking for you babe<em>  
><em>Searching for you babe<em>

Jeanette:  
><em>Where have you been<em>  
><em>Cause I never see you out<em>  
><em>Are you hiding from me, yeah?<em>  
><em>Somewhere in the crowd<em>

Eleanor/Brittany:  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
>Jeanette:<br>_Ohhh..._

We started singing and dancing together again.

Together:  
><em>Where have you been,<em>  
><em>All my life, all my life<em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>

The next beat break came and we started dancing again with the back up dancers.

Together:  
><em>Where have you been, all my life<em>

We all continued dancing.

Brittany:  
><em>You can have me all you want<em>  
><em>Any way, any day<em>  
><em>To show me where you are tonight<em>

Eleanor/Jeanette:  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
>Brittany:<br>_Oooh_  
>EleanorJeanette:  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
>Brittany:<br>_Yeah, yeah_  
>EleanorJeanette:  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
>Brittany:<br>_Oooh_  
>EleanorJeanette:  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

The outro came on and I started singing.

_I've been everywhere, man_  
><em>Looking for someone<em>  
><em>Someone who can please me<em>  
><em>Love me all night long<em>

Jeanette sang the last part.

_I've been everywhere, man_  
><em>Looking for you babe<em>

Eleanor sang the end lines.

_Looking for you babe_  
><em>Searching for you babe<em>

The audience immediately went to a roar of applauds, screaming, shouting and hooting. We were all so tired but couldn't stop now. There was still one more performance we had to do with The Chipmunks.

We left the stage to get ready for our appearance later on in the song while the boys already made it on the stage

Simon:_  
>So many girls in here, where do I begin?<em>  
><em>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in<em>

Theodore:  
><em>Then she said, I'm here with my friends<br>__She got me thinking and that's when I said_

Together:  
><em>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>__Where dem girls at, girls at?  
><em>_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
><em>_So go get them, we can all be friends_

Alvin:_  
>Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends<em>  
><em>You're the shit and I love that body<em>  
><em>You wanna ball, lets mix it, I swear you're good, I wont tell nobody<em>  
><em>You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited<em>  
><em>Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body<em>  
><em>President's in my wallet, no rules I'm bout it<em>  
><em>Blow the whistle for the hotties<em>  
><em>I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much<em>  
><em>10 to one of me, I can handle that love<em>  
><em>Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz<em>  
><em>Holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush<em>

Our part came on and we put ourselves in view as the stage doors opened and made our way down the stairs and next to the boys.

Together:_  
>So many boys in here, where do I begin?<em>  
><em>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in<em>  
><em>Then he said, I'm here with my friends<em>  
><em>He got me thinking and that's when he said<em>

Altogether:  
><em>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>__Where dem girls at, girls at?  
><em>_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
><em>_So go get them, we can all be friends_

We made our way to the front of the stage like we did before and started rapping while my sisters sang back up.

_Peebe, peebe__  
>who's Peebe Bryson<br>__Two years ago I renewed my license__  
>Anyway<br>why'd I start my verse like that  
><em>_You can suck a stick  
>you can suck on a (oh oh)<br>__No no  
>I don't endorse that,<br>pause that, abort that__  
>Just the other day mi go London<br>saw dat, kids down the street  
><em>_Paparazzi  
>all dat<br>__Hey hey what can I say?  
><em>_Day day day da-day day  
><em>_Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me  
><em>_This aint football why the f-ck they tryna tackle me?  
><em>_Really, I pick dude at the bar like really, looking like he wanna good time like really  
><em>_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

Simon:_  
>So many girls in here, where do I begin?<em>  
><em>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in<em>

Theodore:  
><em>Then she said, I'm here with my friends<br>__She got me thinking and that's when I said_

Together:  
><em>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>__Where dem girls at, girls at?  
><em>_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
><em>_So go get them, we can all be friends_

My sisters and I began singing and jumping around on stage with the boys as the crowd went wild.

Together:  
><em>Day day, day, day, day, day<em>  
><em>Day, day, day, day, day, day, day, day x2<em>

_Yeah, where my girls at? (Uh hmm uh)_  
><em>Yeah, where my girls at? (Uh hmm uh)<em>  
><em>Yeah, where my girls at? (Uh hmm uh)<em>  
><em>Yeah, where my girls at?<em>  
><em>It's time to get this thing jumpin, jumpin, jumpin<em>

Simon:  
><em>So many girls in here, where do I begin?<br>__I seen this one, I'm bout to go in_

Theodore:  
><em>Then she said, I'm here with my friends<br>__She got me thinking and that's when I said_

Altogether:  
><em>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>__Where dem girls at, girls at?  
><em>_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
><em>_So go get them, we can all be friends_

The many adoring fans were now not only cheering on for The Chipmunks, but now they are cheering on for The Chipettes. I guess dreams to come true.

We all held hands and bowed before we left the stage and were greeted by Dave and Miss Miller along with Charlene.

"That was amazing! Well done to you girls. I hope you had fun tonight." He smiled at us.

"Of course we did!" Eleanor exclaimed happily.

"The most spectacular experience ever!" Jeanette looked amazed.

"I had the BEST time ever!" I was in a state of shock at what happened. It was unbelievable!

Alvin smiled at me and I smiled back. But then my smile faded a bit when I saw Charlene glare at the two of us. OK, now I know I missed something. But what?

"Alright. So I think we should get home now don't you think?" Dave asked us all.

We all nodded. Everyone left and just as I was about to make my way to the exit I was stopped by a hand grabbing me from behind as the person turned me around only to see it was...

**Who do you think it is? What do you think is going to happen? Update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so in my last chapter I left you hanging with a cliff hanger. Now it's time to reveal who it was...**

Charlene. I took a look at her face and I can tell it wasn't happy. She glared at me coldly with eyes shooting daggers at me.

I took a step back and gulped slightly afraid of what's to come.

"Ch-Charlene. Are you OK? What's up?" I tried to talk to her. She only kept giving me the same look before she sighed heavily and looked at me again.

"So, Brittany. My _cousin_. How are you?" She gave me one of those fake smiles and pretended to be interested.

"I-I'm fine." I was slightly confused at what's going on. But I decided to just let her talk.

"Oh. That's good..." She trailed off and it seemed as if she was almost holding something back.

"Charlene, are you OK?" I blurted out. I couldn't stand the awkwardness any longer.

She looked at me with rage in her eyes. "Yes. As a matter of fact, there is." She gave me a look full of hatred and...jealousy?

I gulped. "Oh. Well...what is it?" I was sort of afraid of what her answer will be.

She looked like she was going to explode so knowing how her temper is like I stepped back fearfully waiting for her to scream.

"You need to stay away from my boyfriend Brittany." She told me coldly.

My eyes widened with confusion and realization. She _does _know I like her boyfriend. Not good...

I pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Oh. I think you know what I mean. Stay away from Alvin! He is _my _boyfriend and I know for a fact that you like him!" She yelled at me.

"What? No I don't!" I denied it.

"Liar!" She shot back.

"I'm not lying!" I persisted.

"Yes. You are. Just admit it Britt." She sighed. "I promise I won't shout at you." She looked like she meant it. So I decided to come right out and say it. I mean, she deserves to know right? Alvin _is_her boyfriend anyway.

I sighed looking down shamefully. "Alright. Fine. I admit it." I closed my eyes tight. "I do like him. Bit I swear. From the bottom of my heart whatever I did to make you think I was trying to take him away from you. I'm sorry. And I promise from now on I won't try anything." I promised.

She looked at me with doubt. She shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Charlene! I'm your cousin. I really do mean this. And to prove it to you I will..." I sighed. I can't believe I'm going to say this. "I will avoid Alvin." I told her quietly.

She nodded her head slowly. "Alright. Fine. You can start avoiding him as soon as we catch up to the others." She told me.

I closed my eyes tight. "Fine." I whispered feeling my whole heart shatter slowly.

Charlene looked like she was about to say something but didn't get the chance to because someone opened the exit door to come in.

And that person was none other than Alvin. I stayed quiet looking at him then at Charlene then back at him. I told Charlene I would avoid him. And that is what I'm going to do despite how much I don't want to.

He looked at me slightly staring at me before looking at Charlene then back at me. I put my head down avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah. We're fine. We just needed to talk that's all." I heard her say. I looked back at Alvin.

He nodded his head looking slightly angry and upset. But I didn't question it because of Charlene.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the car. Let's go." He opened the door for us.

I turned my head towards Charlene. She smiled at Alvin. "Alright then. Let's go babe." She took his hand and left.

Alvin glanced back at me. The look on his face seemed like he knows something. I wasn't exactly sure what though.

I sighed and followed them out. So here comes my time to meet The Chipmunks, perform with them and live my dream. And then something bad comes along and makes you suddenly miserable. I was feeling depressed now. And I have a feeling it won't take long for everyone to notice what's going on.

**Oh no. Charlene let her jealousy take over. And now Brittany is left in the middle of her and Alvin. I wonder what's going to happen next...Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin's POV

It's been two days and Brittany is still avoiding me. Every time I try to talk to her she would act like she didn't hear me and carry on with what she was doing. Or she would be talking to anyone and when I came over to them she would act like I'm not there!

This is all Charlene's fault. If she hadn't let her jealousy take over her like that then I would still be talking to Brittany and she would still be talking to me. But I am still going to try and talk to her. I will get her to talk to me even if it takes a whole month! There is no way I'm going to give up now. I don't give up so easily.

I saw Brittany sitting on the armchair in the living room reading a magazine. I stared at her for a moment. She looked so good. I sighed quietly.

It seems like she hadn't noticed me yet. Should I go over to her? What if she ignores me again? I sighed again. It's worth another shot.

I began walking over to her slowly and cautiously. Once I was about three steps closer to her I stopped and looked at her. She seemed to still be sucked into her magazine to notice me. I was about to say something to get her attention when she snapped her head up surprised to see me standing there.

I tried talking to her. "Brittany I-" As soon as I began talking she immediately put her head back down to her magazine and kept reading it.

I sighed. So much for trying to talk to her...

I made my way over to her more closer and grabbed the magazine out of her hands and closed it. I saw that she was about to yell but stopped herself and glared at me in a 'Why did you just do that?' look.

I sighed. "Brittany, please talk to me." I begged her quietly.

She only looked away from me and folded her arms leaning back on the armchair.

I sighed frustratingly. Why did Charlene have to do this?

"At least look at me. Please." I begged her.

She sighed and looked at me waiting for me to talk.

"Look. I know Charlene put you up to this. But if you would just listen -"

"Wait. How do you know that?" She asked me before I saw her eyes widen and her hand go over her mouth.

I sighed. "Listen. Britt...I over heard you both talking. Not the whole conversation. But half of it I did." I explained to her.

She only sat there looking at me. Waiting for me to either continue or to finish talking.

I looked down thinking. I had a thought that crossed my mind. But should I risk it?

I looked back at her. She looked at me.

"Please Britt...meet me outside in the garden at night after everyone falls asleep. I need to talk to you. So please...can you?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

She looked at me like she was deep in thought. I gulped wondering if she would agree to it or not.

She sighed and nodded.

I was relieved and happy. "Thank you." I told her.

She stretched out her hand and I realized I was still holding her magazine.

"Oh. Here you go. He he." I gave a small chuckle.

I gave her back the magazine and she went back to reading it.

I stared back at her. Damn. She looks gorgeous.

I hesitated. I took a few steps towards her and with all my courage I kissed her lightly on her cheek.

Once I pulled away I looked at her. She was blushing. I stroked her soft cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I'll be looking forward to tonight." I whispered then I winked at her.

I then made my way out of the living room and into the kitchen for a drink. I couldn't wait for tonight...

* * *

><p>I was outside in the night breeze waiting for Brittany. Everyone had fallen asleep so I sneaked out to the garden.<p>

I sighed and put my hands in my jacket. I sat on the bench and waited.

Finally, after two minutes she came out and made her way over to me and I stood up.

"So...what did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked me.

I grabbed her right hand and sat her down next to me.

I sighed. "We need to talk." I told her.

**What do you think they need to talk about? What do you think is going to happen? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany's POV

I looked at him confused. "About what?"

He looked at me for a while before answering. "We need to talk about...stuff." He answered quietly.

My eyebrow raised in confusion. "What stuff?"

He sighed then looked me in the eyes. "Brittany...I think. I think I'm falling for someone else." He diverted his eyes away from mine and closed them.

My eyes widened. I gulped. "Wh-who is she Alvin?" I don't now why. But I had this bad feeling growing inside.

He opened his eyes and looked at me for a moment before answering. "Well. I know her pretty well. She is a person's cousin and has the moment beautiful icy blue jewels for eyes. She is a redhead. She has auburn red hair. And her favorite color is pink. Do you know her?" He asked me slightly smirking.

I listened to his description and thought for a minute before I came to a realization. I blushed a bit. "Me?" I looked at him.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah"

He began stroking my cheek. I suddenly got lost into his hazel brown eyes. And just as we both leaned in I realized what was happening and pulled away quickly standing up and facing away from him.

What just happened? Did we almost kiss? Crap! I was supposed to ignore him not fall for him!

I suddenly felt a firm hand on my right shoulder. I turned to see a pair of hazel eyes. I stared into them for a long time before stopping myself and moving them away from them.

He sighed. "Brittany...I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just-" I cut him off.

"No! I do feel the same way. But...we can't do this." I turned my head towards the ground.

I could feel his eyes stare right through me. "Do what?"

I sighed. I really wanted to kiss him. But this will be cheating. "Charlene, Alvin." I reminded him.

I saw him freeze. He looked deep in thought.

He looked back at me. He looked into my eyes. "I've been with Charlene for two years. I thought she was the girl for me but now she questions my love for her and suddenly I don't feel the same as I did for her before." He told me.

He sighed. "I don't feel the same for her anymore. Because I like _you_ Britt. I want to be with you. Not _her_."

I looked at him hard. "But I thought you love her Alvin. You can't just not love her anymore because you met me Alvin. Love doesn't disappear that fast."

He looked at me. "So what you're saying is that you don't like me? You don't want to be with me?" He looked hurt.

"Alvin. I never said that. I just meant-" I was cut off by him.

"Brittany, you either like me or you don't. So just tell me which is it?" He almost looked desperate.

I sighed. "I-I do Alvin. I just-" I tried talking again but he kept cutting me off. I got really annoyed at this.

"Then why don't you want to be with me?" He was angry. He was breathing hard and looked torn. I upset him.

"Because Alvin! If I am with you then Charlene will end up with a broken heart! And as her cousin I don't want that to happen! That was why she had me ignore you in the first place!" I was beginning to feel upset now.

He went quiet. We stared at each other for the longest time. It was beginning to rain and it was getting cold.

We spent another minute in silence before I decided I had enough and turned to go inside.

But as soon as I was about to open the kitchen door to go inside a hand grabbed me and turned me around and before I knew it, that person kissed me!

I took a look at who it was and realized it was Alvin! No! I can't let him kiss me. I tried to pull away from him but he snaked his arms around my waist.

I was trying to fight back the urge to kiss him back but ended up melting into the kiss. I kissed him back with twice the passion.

After a really really really long time of making out we pulled away.

He pulled me into his warm embrace and placed his forehead on mine as we tried to breathe normally again.

"Alvin..." I wanted to tell him what we did was wrong but I just couldn't. What happened between us felt so right. But I'm sure it didn't look right seeing how he was cheating on my cousin with me...but I just couldn't help myself! I mean, I really do like him. A lot.

"Brittany. I will tell Charlene about our kiss. About us. Just...not now. I'm not ready to tell her just yet. And I know this is cheating but Britt...you have to understand that I really do like you. And I just feel so distant with Charlene and close to you. I just wanted you to know how I feel." He explained to me.

"Well...you definitely showed it..." I told him. I really didn't want to ruin this moment. But I had to...I just felt soooo tired.

I pulled away from him slowly savoring the moment. "We should get to bed now." I told him as he smiled and took my hand as we crept inside quietly and upstairs silently. We stopped outside the spare room my sisters and I are sleeping in.

"Goodnight Britt" He whispered to me as he leaned in to kiss me on my cheek and then my lips. I blushed. "Goodnight Alvin"

We quietly entered our shared bedrooms and got into bed. I lay down and thought about tonight. I smiled and couldn't believe what happened tonight between us. I closed my eyes and began dreaming of Alvin throughout the night.

**OMG! THEY KISSED! But now what will Charlene have to say about this? Better question is, will she ever find out? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany's POV

I woke up and sat up on my bed trying to process everything. I had a dream that felt so real about Alvin and I. We kissed in the rain at night time after everyone fell asleep. I took a look around my surroundings only to realize that what I dreamed about really did happen. My eyes widened and my lips turned into a smile. I blushed as I bit my lip just thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard Eleanor ask. My head snapped up to see both my sisters with a suspicious look on their face.

"What?" I pretended to not know what they were talking about.

"She said what are you smiling about?" Jeanette told me as if I didn't already know what she said.

"I'm not smiling" I didn't want them to know why I was.

"Brittany. We saw you smile. Now tell us why." Eleanor told me as she went over to my bed to take a seat and looked at me waiting for me to answer. Jeanette did the same and sat on the other side of me.

I sighed. "You're not going to give up until I tell you, are you?" I looked at the two of them.

They only smiled and shook their heads. "Come on Britt. We tell each other everything." Eleanor urged me to talk. Which I eventually gave up and started talking.

"Alvin and I kissed last night." I looked at my lap refusing to make eye contact with them. I heard them gasp.

"You what?" Jeanette shrieked.

"Well, he kissed me and I kissed back." I tried to explain to them.

"Does Charlene know?" Eleanor asked me.

I sighed. "No. She doesn't. Alvin said he will tell her himself. But not now. Later on hopefully." I told them.

They sighed. "Brittany. You can't do this. Alvin is cheating on Charlene with you. Her own cousin." Jeanette looked at me with disapproval.

"I know. But until Alvin tells her you can't say a word about it. OK? Promise me you won't tell her or anyone who doesn't know about this. Because then it will get to Charlene and I'll be the most hated cousin to her. And I don't want that. And if you were in my position I'm sure you wouldn't want to be either." I told them with eyes begging not to tell.

Eleanor shook her head. "But Britt...this is still wrong."

I looked at her. "Please Ellie. If you love me then you wouldn't do this. I told you Alvin was going to tell Charlene. So you have nothing to worry about. OK? So please, promise me."

I looked at the both of them. They both seemed deep in thought. "Well?" I asked them still waiting for an answer.

Jeanette sighed. "Alright fine. I promise."

I smiled at her then looked at Eleanor. "And you?" I asked her.

She sighed. "OK then. I promise."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you". I hugged them both.

Alvin's POV

I was in my room on my bed. I saw Theodore pass but stopped at the girl's door and looked like he was eavesdropping. I was about to ask why but thought I would just leave it. I remembered what happened last night between Brittany and I and smiled.

I got off my bed and moved downstairs passing Theodore. Who looked at me with a surprised look.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?"

He only shook his head. "Nothing." He went into our room and closed the door.

"Weird." I muttered as I went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and Charlene saw me and dragged me into the living room.

"OK! HEY! HEY! CHARLENE STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at her.

"What am I doing? What are _you _doing? Did you come near Brittany at all when I told you not to three days ago?" She raised her eye brow at me.

"NO. I didn't. And you shouldn't worry OK? I love you." I kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"OK. Fine. I believe you. I love you too." I hugged her. Gosh, what am I doing? Why can't I tell her the truth? I just don't want to hurt her...

We both went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Already, there was my brothers, Brittany and her sisters, Dave and Miss Miller eating. We sat down and joined them.

But in the corner of my eye I saw Theodore glare at me. But when I looked at him he looked to his food and ate in silence.

**What do you think is going to happen next? What's going on with Theodore? Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alvin's POV

We all were in the living room hanging out. But with Charlene close by my side Brittany can't come near me or talk to me. It annoyed me. But I managed to stay calm in front of Charlene so she won't suspect anything. Charlene was sitting right next to me and she was resting her head on my shoulder. I wanted to just move her head off my shoulder and tell her to go away. But she was still my girlfriend. I couldn't do that to her.

Everyone was talking and chatting to each other. But there was one person who was just sitting there not saying a word. Almost looking like he was deep in thought.

"Hey Theodore, you OK?" I asked him. It looked like I snapped him back to reality and he looked at me hard. OK, what's his problem?

"Theodore? Are you OK?" Eleanor asked him. She looked worried. I could tell she really cares about him.

He looked at her giving her a half smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said quietly.

"Are you sure, bro? You don't look fine." Simon frowned.

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Really. Just got a lot on my mind that's it."

"Alright if you say so." Eleanor told him sighing. Though I could tell by her face she looked really worried.

"I do." He sighed and got up. "Excuse me." He walked out the living room and upstairs.

I broke the silence. "There's something wrong with him." I declared. Everyone of us exchanged worried looks.

Jeanette sighed. "I'm sure nothing's wrong with him. He is just got a lot on his mind that's it." She tried to reason with us.

"Yeah, but knowing Theodore he would come to one of us. His brothers. And we give him advice." I told her.

"Alvin's right. When Theodore acts like this it always means something is troubling him. So there must be something wrong. But it's just not like Theodore to act like this." Simon told them.

"But what could possibly be troubling him?" Brittany asked.

"I dunno Britt. But whatever it is we'll help him with it. Right?" I looked at them.

Simon sighed. "Alvin. I'm not saying this is a bad idea...scratch that, it is a bad idea." I rolled my eyes really annoyed at him now.

"But what if Theodore doesn't have anything to talk to us about? Because we both know that Theodore can solve his own problems. And when he can't he comes to us. Just give him some space Alvin." Simon told me.

"But-!" I tried to protest but got cut off.

"Alvin please. Stop. When Theodore is still having trouble with anything he will come to you. But he said nothing is wrong. So just leave it alone." Charlene told me.

"But-!" I tried to protest again but again, I got cut off.

"Charlene is right Alvin. Please, just leave it alone. When Theodore is ready to tell us he will." Brittany told me.

I looked at her in disbelief. "So what you're saying is when one of your sisters are having trouble you won't care?"

She shook her head. "Alvin. If Theodore says he is fine then he is fine. Please. Don't interfere."

"But-!" I tried to talk but once again, I was cut off!

"That's enough Alvin. If you really were a good brother for Theodore then you would accept that he is fine." Simon told me sternly.

I had enough. My blood temperature was boiling now. "BUT HE'S NOT! I KNOW HE ISN'T! HE SAYS HE'S FINE BUT HE REALLY ISN'T! AND IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT THEODORE YOU WOULD BE JUST AS WORRIED AS I AM! YOU WOULD KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS ACTUALLY BOTHERING HIM AND THAT'S WHY HE IS ACTING THE WAY HE IS! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP ABOUT ME ACCEPTING THE FACT HE IS FINE BECAUSE HE IS NOT! OK?" I stomped out of the living room and outside the garden to calm down by shooting some hoops.

* * *

><p>After about an hour I had finally calmed down.<p>

I sighed. All I wanted to do was be there for my little brother and I have the others say I should leave it alone. Especially Simon. He is also his brother. And he acts like nothing is wrong with Theodore. But the way he acted when we asked what was wrong with him. I know something is up. I just want to know what it is.

"Alvin?" I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. I smiled when I saw the voice belonged to Brittany.

"You OK?" She asked me. She seemed worried.

I sighed. "I just want to help him that's all. I want to know what's wrong so I can help him. What's so wrong with that?" I said quietly.

She stepped a bit closer to me. "Alvin. I know you're his big brother and all you're trying to do is look out for him. But Alvin, you should also accept the fact that when he says he is fine then he is. But if you don't think so, when the time comes, he'll come to you. Just give him some space." She told me.

I looked into her eyes. "You're right Britt. I'm sorry at my sudden outburst back there. I just really want my brothers to be happy." I explained.

She smiled. "I know. Just be patient with him Alvin. He'll come to you when he feels like he wants to talk."

I leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. "Thanks Britt. You made me feel a whole lot better now." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I know. And your welcome."

**What do you think? Is there something Theodore is not telling everyone? What do you think it is? Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany's POV

It was now the afternoon and the heat finally cooled down. I continued to 'ignore' Alvin when Charlene was around and when she wasn't we'd be talking and laughing together.

I went to the kitchen to make myself some tea. Once I was done I pored it into a cup and placed it down on the table and sat down.

Eleanor and Jeanette went in and poured their selves a cup of tea and sat down with me on the other side of me.

"Hey girls. How are you?" I asked them smiling.

They smiled back. Eleanor sighed. "Oh. We're fine. Just tired."

I laughed. "Why?" I looked at the two of them.

Jeanette sighed. "Well. It was really hot at the start of the day. I got lazy and just didn't want to do anything but read a book."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeanette. You read a book all the time. Lazy or not, no matter what good thing is happening, you would rather be reading a book than doing that." I said to her as-a-matter-of-fact.

She just pouted. "I do not."

Eleanor giggled. "Sorry Jeanette. But it's true. And you end up regretting it after we tell you how much fun it was."

Jeanette sighed again. "OK OK. Point taken. But I can't help it. When there's a door of an opportunity to read my book, how can I say no?" She asked us.

I smiled shaking my head. "That's the problem. You can't say no."

She glared at me and folded her arms before taking a sip of her tea.

I sighed. "Anyway, how about you Ellie? How was your day?" I turned to her.

She only shrugged. "It was fine. In the morning it was hot but instead of reading a book I actually got off my lazy butt and got something cold to drink." She told us looking more towards Jeanette. Who only rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Britt?" Eleanor asked me.

I looked at her and then Jeanette. I shrugged. "It was fine. Same as yours. It was a hot day and I decided to get something cold because in our bedroom it was just too hot." I told them a bit too quietly.

"And Alvin? What did you do with him?" Jeanette raised her eyebrow up and gave me a suspicious look.

I looked away from their gaze and sipped my tea. "Nothing happened between us. At least, not yet." I shrugged at them.

"Did Alvin talk to Charlene about what happened between you guys yet?" Eleanor asked me forcing me to look at them again.

"I don't know. But I doubt he did. It's not that easy." I told them.

"Like it's not easy keeping your little secret from Charlene? I know Charlene has noticed the way you act towards each other. And we're your sisters. Of course we know when something is up. But Charlene? Brittany if you don't want her to suspect anything then you need to act less suspicious towards each other." Jeanette explained to me.

I sighed knowing my sister was right. But how in the world could I do that? She can see straight through any act. Especially this act.

I looked at them and they looked back expecting me to answer.

"Hopefully Alvin will build up the courage to tell her. All we can do now is wait. It's not that simple. Think about what will happen to Charlene." I told them.

They froze and looked at me hard. "You know you just got yourself in a sticky situation Brittany." Eleanor told me shaking her head.

I sighed. "I know. But what else can I do?"

Just then Theodore came in and spotted me. But looked away almost _ too _quickly. What was he hiding?

"Hey Theodore." Eleanor smiled and waved at him.

He looked back and smiled. "Hey Ellie." He greeted back. I looked at her and she blushed the same way I did when Alvin called me 'Britt'.

"You OK now Theodore?" Jeanette asked him.

"Huh?" He gave her a confused glance.

"I mean, from what happened in the morning. Are you OK now?" She explained to him.

He looked at me then back at Jeanette and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He gave me one last look before he made his way out of the kitchen.

OK. Now I know something is wrong with Theodore. Why was he looking at me like that? Does he know something I should know about?


	13. Chapter 13

Alvin's POV

I was getting ready for a special night. Brittany and I decided to go on a date tonight. But I know Charlene will ask questions so I quickly thought of a plan and remembered it just in case she asks. I even told Brittany in case she decides to ask her before me.

But thing is, I feel guilty for doing this behind Charlene's back. I mean, she was my girlfriend first. And she still is. I can't believe I'm doing this to her. But I decided it was worth it because I really love Brittany. And I would tell Charlene soon. I hope...

I keep thinking about how this whole thing will turn out to end. I can just imagine after a while I get caught, Charlene ends up yelling at both me and Brittany, she ends it with me and Brittany ends up feeling hurt.

I sighed. I didn't want that. I never would want that. I'm so confused right now! What am I going to do? I want to tell Charlene about me and Brittany but at the same time I don't want her to get hurt.

Just then Dave came in the room to check on me. He knocked on the door and let himself in. "Hey Alvin. Everything OK with you and Charlene? I just saw her and she looked really moody. She told me it was because of you. What happened between you two, I thought you were happy with her?"

I sighed. "I was." I told him quietly as I shut my eyes.

"What happened Alvin?" He seemed really concerned and worried.

I looked at him. "Dave. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't think I love her anymore. I feel like I fell in love with someone else." I turned away from his gaze and sighed as I sat down on my bed.

He sat down next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Alvin. I know you're feeling very confused right now. But Alvin, are you cheating on Charlene behind her back?" He told me quietly .

I sighed. "Yeah. I am. But it's not like I want to! I really don't want to but at the same time I don't want her to get hurt when she finds out." I told him.

"Alvin. Sometimes the best thing to do isn't always the greatest thing to do. But if you don't tell Charlene yourself, you're going to be looking at a very hurt girlfriend because you didn't tell her yourself." I didn't say anything. He had got me there.

"But even when I do tell her she would be hurt." I finally told him.

He sighed. "Alvin. Just think about it. If you don't tell her and she finds out herself she will be hurt badly knowing you didn't have the guts to tell her. But if you do tell her she wouldn't be as hurt as she would be if you don't."

I thought for a second. He was right. I need to tell her before she finds out herself.

I sighed and smiled weakly at him. "Thanks Dave"

He smiled back and pat me on the back. "Hopefully you'll make the right decision."

I smiled a bit more. "Thanks."

He stood up and left the room. I sighed and thought about what he said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw Charlene enter the room.

She smiled. "Hey Alvin."

I pulled a fake smile. "Hey Charlene."

"So, what are we going to be doing tonight?" She asked me as she plopped on my bed next to me.

I was caught off guard. "What?" I looked at her.

"I said what are we going to be doing tonight?" She smiled at me.

"Ummm, well _I _am going out with some friends from school. You know it's summer and I missed my friends so much. We're just going out to catch up" I smiled at her as I stood up and left the room. Leaving her alone.

Brittany's POV

I was getting ready for my date with Alvin. We decided to go for dinner and then a movie. I decided to wear a blue navy casual dress since Alvin will be wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and a leather black jacket. They were all just simple steps you need to remember when you are on a date.

I took a look in the mirror and payed close attention to my clothes that I have on. Let's see, I have blue eyes so the navy blue dress is the perfect decision. And my skin color seems to make me look all the more gorgeous.

I put on and checked my make up and my accessories I put on. I stepped back a bit to see myself and was pleased at the result. Once I decided I looked good I grabbed my purse and my jacket. I don't think I will need it but God knows what the weather will do. So I took it with me just in case.

I finally left the room and was about to go downstairs when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I looked behind me and saw Charlene look at me through suspicious eyes.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Her eyes looked up and down at me.

I sighed and remembered what I was supposed to say. "Oh I'm just going out to see a childhood friend who had moved here a year ago." I smiled at her and attempted to leave.

"Oh. How funny." I heard her say. Bit I kept going down stairs and heard her follow me down.

"It is?" I was trying to hold my nerves down.

"Yeah. How come both you and Alvin are going out with some friends at the same time?" She folded her arms raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Must be a coincidence." I told her.

She only looked at me. "Oh. Well have fun." She gave me what I can tell was a fake smile.

I gave her a genuine smile. "You too."

I opened the door and left to meet Alvin at his car for our date tonight.

Once I saw him he smiled that dazzling smile that made my heart melt and greeted me with a passionate kiss.

"Hey Britt." He smiled at me.

I returned the smile. "Hey Alvin."

He opened the car door for me and smiled at his charm. "Thanks Alvin."

"No problem Britt." He closed the car door and ran to the other side to get in.

"So, how are you?" He asked me as he drove.

I smiled. "Oh, I'm fine. I've just been nervous about this date. You know, because of Charlene and how we always have to do stuff in secret?" I told him.

He sighed. "I know. But Britt. I promise I'll try and tell her. It's just not that easy ."

I sighed. "I know. I just hope you can tell her soon so we don't have to be dating in secret anymore."

He looked at me for a second smiling. "I will Britt."

**What do you think is going to happen next? What will Charlene have to say about this? Will she ever find out? Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Alvin's POV

We drove down to the best restaurant near our home and parked the car. I turned to face Brittany with a smile and saw her face lit up.

"Oh my gosh, Alvin, this is where we're dining at?" She seemed to be pleased with the place I picked out to eat at.

I smiled. I was happy she liked the place. "Yeah. This is where we're dining at Britt. Now come on. We only have a minute left before we are late for our reservation." I told her and we got out of the car.

I took her hand and we walked hand in hand inside the restaurant. I could see Brittany taking in the sight. It really was so elegant and beautiful inside. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the soft melody playing.

"Come on Britt. Let's go." I led her to the host and smiled at him.

"Hello Mr Seville. I see you are without your family?" He asked me.

"Yeah. This time it's just me and my girlfriend." I told him.

"Oh. So Charlene is here?" He looked around for her.

"No. We broke up." I lied to him. "But I have my new girlfriend here, Brittany Miller." I held Brittany by her waist smiling at her. She smiled back.

He looked over at Brittany. "Ah yes. The lead singer of the new girl group 'The Chipettes' correct?" He asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes."

He smiled. "Well then. Mr Seville and Miss Miller, if you would like to follow me to your table please." He led the way and pulled out the chairs for us and have us the menus.

"Oh Alvin. Everything has been wonderful so far. And the dishes on this menu look so good." She commented as she turned her head back to the menu smiling.

I smiled slyly looking at her. "Yes. Everything does look good." I said cheekily.

She looked up from her menu only to see that I wasn't even looking at the menu and blushed.

I laughed softly. "I like it when you blush." I smiled at her and her blush seemed to darken.

"Alvin...stop." She groaned still smiling.

"Stop what? I was only complimenting you. That's all." I told her still smiling.

She giggled a bit. "Thanks. But, I think we should order now." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Yeah. I think we should too." I asked her.

The waitress came to take our order.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked us.

"Yeah. I think I'll have the roast turkey. What about you Brittany?" I told her handing back the menu.

"I think I'll have the same please." She smiled at the waitress and gave back the menu.

"Thank you. Your appetizers will be here momentarily." She told us as she walked away.

I could see Brittany looking a bit nervous as she looked around her.

"What's wrong Britt? Charlene is at home. Don't worry about her now." I reassured her.

"I know Alvin. But I can't help but feel a bit paranoid. You know, she could have followed us out." She told me.

I sighed and grabbed her hand. "Brittany. There is no way Charlene could have followed us out. We told her that we would be going out with friends. Not with each other. So she doesn't know OK? And besides, I left the house two minutes before you came out. So there's nothing for you to worry about." I reassured her.

She sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's just focus on what's happening now. It's just you and me eating at the most beautiful restaurant in Los Angeles." She smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"Here is your order." He put the roasted chicken in the middle of the table and smiled. "Enjoy".

"So, tell me more about yourself." I told her.

She smiled. "Well, what would you like to know?" She asked me taking a bite out of her chicken.

I shrugged and smiled at her. "Anything. Tell me about your past."

She sighed and she looked upset.

"Britt, what's wrong?" I was concerned about why she was suddenly upset.

"Alvin. We were poor orphan girls in Australia before we met Miss Miller. We were taken care of by this girl Olivia who was one of the orphans there. But when she was adopted we had no one. It was horrible. We had to leave the orphanage. Without Olivia we had no one. So we escaped. We went to Miss Miller's house and we stayed there. Finally, we were adopted by her and were raised as her daughters."

She had broke down in tears. I pulled my chair so I would be seated next to her. "So, how did you know Miss Miller?" I asked her.

"She was that nice lady who would always smile and visit us at the orphanage. But when she adopted us, that was the best day of our lives after living in that horrible dumping ground with an evil housekeeper Miss Grudge. But at least we had Olivia with us. She was a good friend of ours. She told us everything about Hollywood and Los Angeles. We knew then that, that was what we wanted to do. We wanted to be famous. But that was before Miss Miller adopted us. After she did we met our new aunt, uncle and cousin." She smiled at me.

"Oh. That explains everything then." I was shocked at what the girls had to go through. And was happy it did otherwise I would have never met Brittany.

Once we finished eating, we left the restaurant and back in the car. I drove us to the cinema to watch a movie. I parked the car and we got out. We walked hand in hand inside and we decided what movie we were going to watch. Well, Brittany decided.

I shook my head. "No way. I am not watching a chick flick for one hour and forty-five minutes!" I hated the idea of a chick flick. It's not for guys it's for girls. I didn't want to watch it at all.

"Alvin, please." She gave me puppy dog eyes which I have got to admit she looked cute doing it.

"Alright. Alright. We'll watch it. Just don't expect me to like it." I told her.

"Thanks Alvin!" She smiled and hugged me. I returned the hug and we went to get tickets. Once we did we bought some popcorn and a drink with two straws. We decided we would share the food. I payed for them and we went into the screen room and sat on the seats.

We watched the movie starting. I was already so bored. But then I got an idea. I don't have to watch the movie because I could always do something else...

I turned my face to Brittany and smiled slyly. I took the coke and popcorn and put it on the side.

She looked at me confused. "Alvin, what are you-" Before she could finish talking I slammed my lips to hers. I felt her freeze for a second before she kissed back. We were making out throughout the whole movie.

But as soon as the lights lit up again we pulled away. I tried catching my breath. Once I did I turned to her smiling.

"That was the best make out session I have ever had." I told her still a bit out of breath.

She smiled still out of breath. "Me...too."

I gave her another quick kiss before we stood up and walked out hand in hand out of the screen room. We walked out of the cinema and to my car.

"That was so much fun Alvin." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for taking me out."

I smiled at her. "Your welcome Britt."

I opened the car door for her and she went in. I closed it and ran to the other side and got in. I started the car and we drove back home.

Once we got there, I parked my car a few blocks away from the house.

"OK Britt. You go in first then I'll go in a minute later after you." I told her.

She understood why and got out of the car. "Bye Alvin. See you inside." She closed the car door and left. I watched her leave and go into the house.

I waited for a minute and once the minute was up I drove to our parking area and got out of the car. Before I went in and see Charlene, I thought about my night with Brittany. I smiled and opened the door and made my way inside closing the door behind me.

**What do you think Charlene will say when she sees him? What will happen if she questions him about his night out? Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany's POV

I walked in very quietly making sure Charlene wasn't around. Once I saw the coast was clear I heard noises coming in from the living room. I heard again to make sure it wasn't Charlene. I sighed with relief that it was just Simon talking to Theodore and my sisters. I entered the room and they turned their heads to face me.

They smiled at me. "Oh, hey Britt. How was your night with Al-your friend?." Eleanor asked me smiling. I only looked at her knowing she was almost about to say Alvin. Thank God she caught herself before she said it.

"Oh. I had fun. We went out and dined at a restaurant then went to the movies. Have you seen Charlene?" I looked around to see where she is. I didn't want to be near her at the moment. And going near her would be the last thing I want to do. She'll just want to know how my night went with my 'friend'.

"Oh. I think she's upstairs now." Jeanette told me.

I nodded. "OK, Thanks Jean." I turned to the kitchen not wanting to be anywhere near where she is.

I thought about how my night went and cracked a smile. But my smile was soon faded away when I saw Charlene in there. Damn it! Didn't Jeanette say that she was upstairs?

I sighed and she immediately turned around and smiled. "Hey Britt. How was your night with your friend?" She asked me.

I avoided her gaze and I sat down around the kitchen table while Charlene sat down opposite me. I was about to answer but then I heard someone walk in. I turned to see it was Alvin and I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and winked. I turned to look at Charlene. She looked lost in thought to even notice.

"Charlene? You OK?" I asked her.

She looked at me and glared a bit before her face brightened up when she saw Alvin. She smiled happily and got off her seat and gave him hugs and kisses. Though Alvin seemed like he only let her kiss him on the cheeks, not the lips. She looked like she didn't even notice.

"Oh Alvin, I missed you!" She hugged him tight and he hugged back with his hands just patting her back as he looked at me and rolled his eyes at what he was doing right now. I was laughing in my head and almost was about to burst out laughing but I controlled it.

She let go of him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. But not too tight for him to not be able to breathe. She gave him a kiss on both his cheeks and leaned her face in so they were inches apart. I suddenly felt a bit of jealousy build up inside me. So I just looked away from the scene playing out in front of me.

I know I can't act jealous in front of Charlene. I have to hide it away so she doesn't notice otherwise she'll know the truth. And that is the last thing Alvin and I need.

"So, how was your night?" She asked him as she just smoothed out his black jacket.

He took her hands and placed them on her sides as he came to take a seat right opposite me.

"It was fine. I went out with my friends to play some basketball and ended up watching a movie at the end." He answered.

Charlene nodded. "Alright then. Well, I hope you two had fun then." She told us as she went to pour herself a glass of water. She took her glass and sat down next to Alvin and it was just a piercing silence between us.

Suddenly, Simon walks in and smiles at us. "Hey guys. How are you all doing?" He asked us politely.

We just smiled at him. "Oh. We're fine." Alvin told him.

"Oh. Well, that's good to hear." He smiled awkwardly. I could tell he was feeling a bit of tension around the kitchen. I could feel it too.

He cleared his throat. He got a glass of water and walked out of the kitchen pretty fast. I wanted to leave the kitchen now. I hated the silence. I also hated the negativity in the air that was caused between the three of us.

"So. I was thinking and...what if we invite your friends over?" She looked at Alvin first and then she looked at me.

I looked over at Alvin. I was suddenly in panic. What do we say?

Alvin seemed to be much calmer than me. This relaxed me a bit.

"Oh. Charlene they can't. They got plans already for the whole summer. When I hung out with them tonight that was part of their plan and mine." He told her.

Wow. He is such a good liar. _I _almost fell for it.

Charlene sighed. "Oh well. Maybe next time then."

"Yeah. Maybe next time." I told her.

"Wait. What's your excuse then?" She asked me curiously. I mentally cussed in my head.

"Well, you see Charlene. She won't be able to come over because she will be flying tomorrow to Canada. This was her last night here and I really needed to visit her before she left."

Charlene only nodded her head before she sighed. "OK. I was just hoping to be able to meet them." She looked disappointed.

I sighed suddenly feeling guilty. But I couldn't let my guiltiness get the better of me. As much as I hate lying to the ones I love. Including Charlene. I had to otherwise hell breaks open.

"I'm going to change and get some sleep. I'm so tired after a long night out." I got up and stretched before heading out the kitchen. But I was suddenly stopped.

"Hey wait, Britt. I need to change too. See you in the morning Charlene." He kissed her head and headed out of the kitchen with me.

As soon as we were out of Charlene's sight we sighed with relief and Alvin grabbed my hand smiling at me. I returned the smile.

We went upstairs and stopped at the spare room my sisters and I are sleeping at. We both turned to face each other and we leaned in for a soft tender kiss.

"Goodnight Britt." He whispered to me as he pressed his forehead and nose on mine.

"Goodnight Alvin." I whispered back as he gave me one last kiss before turning to go into his own room.

I sighed and opened the door to mine. I smiled as I thought about how my night went with Alvin. Now all I want to do is just fall asleep and wake up tomorrow ready to start the new day.

**Well, that was close. If it wasn't for Alvin's quick thinking Charlene would know for sure something is up. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Alvin's POV

I was in the living room with Charlene. I was annoyed at her. She would not shut up about Brittany and I. I mean, yes, I am cheating on her. I'll admit that. But not _to _her. I would never spill to her. I can't do that to her. But that didn't stop me from getting extremely pissed off at her.

I sighed heavily. I was frustrated. "Charlene. Would you please stop talking about this." She was about to say something but I cut her off.

_"_I know you have a feeling that she may like me but..." I was cut off by her.

"I don't 'have a feeling' she likes you Alvin, I _know _she likes you! She even told me that!" She argued back.

"And when did she tell you that Charlene? When you told her she should ignore me?" I snapped at her.

She looked shocked. She's probably wondering how I knew that. She suddenly shot daggers at me. "How in the world did you know that?" She shot daggers at me.

I returned the look. "Remember the night at the concert when we all were going back home?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Her face suddenly came to realization and her eyes went wide as she looked at me. "You heard?"

I nodded as I stared hard at her. "Why would you do that to her?"

"Hey, it wasn't even my choice to have her ignore you! That was a choice she made herself! I just agreed to it!" She snapped at me.

"Oh. That's fine then. It probably could have been worse like she could ignore me _and _not even look at me." I said sarcastically to her.

"Don't give me sarcasm Alvin. I told you, it was her choice to do it. I didn't even think of that. But when she told me she would ignore you then I thought why not? It would actually prove to me that you aren't cheating on me with her!" She explained to me.

"I already know what happened Charlene! I overheard you both talking remember?" I told her shooting daggers at her.

"Then why won't you believe me when I say that it was not my idea to ignore you?" She returned the look.

"I never said I didn't believe you! I just can't believe what you've been doing to me and Brittany! Accusing me of cheating on you with her, questioning everything I do around her or with her! I mean, come on Charlene, I would never do that to you!" I knew they were all lies. I hated myself and instantly regretted saying that because I knew she would be mad when she finds out I lied to her. And remembering Dave's words I knew I needed to tell her. It's like God didn't want me to tell her. He wanted me to pay the price of doing what I was doing to her.

I sighed. I wanted to tell her. But how can I? I just back down as soon as I am about to say it. "Look Charlene, I have something to say...you see-" I was suddenly cut off by Theodore coming in the room.

"Hey Charlene! Hey Alvin!" He smiled widely at us.

"Uh, hey Theodore. Listen. I hope this doesn't sound rude but can we please kindly ask you to leave-" I was cut off again. You know, one of these days I'll be doing the same to every one of them who keeps cutting me off.

"No, Theodore. It's fine. You may stay. Alvin here is just being a complete jerk. I'm never wrong Alvin. I know something is up. And I know it has something to do with Brittany too. And until you can tell me the truth, I don't want to talk to you or even look at you!" She snapped at me. She was about to walk out of the room until Theodore stopped her.

"Wait, Charlene! Please stay and watch some TV with us!" He told, well, pleaded her.

"No Theodore, it's fine, I-" Charlene was about to protest when she was cut off by me.

"Yeah, Theodore. It's fine. She can leave. It will just be you and me bro." I put my arm round his shoulder and gave him a light punch on the arm.

She shot daggers at me again and put one hand on her hip. "Fine then! You can spend some time together while I have some time alone! Or maybe even with Brittany since she is _my _cousin. And besides, I want to know what's really going on between the two of you since you won't tell me anything!" She snapped at me.

"Fine! I'll just spend some time with my brother and you spend some time with your cousin! I don't mind as long as I don't see you any more!" I snapped back.

She suddenly looked hurt. Damn it, why do I say things without thinking it through?

"Fine if that's how you feel. But don't expect me to-" She was cut off by Theodore.

"Would you two please stop? You two love each other and just look at what you're doing! Fighting over..." He stopped himself. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Theodore? Is everything OK?" I asked him feeling a bit curious on what he was about to say.

He nodded looking away from me. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked me.

"Well, it could be the fact that you were about to say something but you stopped yourself before it came out. What were you about to say?" I asked him.

"Theodore, is there something wrong that you're not telling us about?" Charlene asked him softly but worriedly.

"Well, you see, I, um, I-" He was stuttering on words. And I was growing impatient with him.

"Theodore, if you have something to say then just say it." I told him trying to calm myself from losing my temper with him.

He gulped. "I-I know what's been happing between you, Charlene and...Brittany." He looked away from us.

My eyes went wide with horror as Charlene's eyes daggered.

"Theodore, do you know something that Alvin hasn't told me about?" She asked him.

I was scared. Scared of what was about to come. I looked at Theodore pleading him not to say anything.

He looked back at me. And knowing Theodore he would feel guilt. But he won't lie. He never does. So I'm wondering what he will say. "I-I know that you have been questioning Alvin's love for you because Brittany's here now." He blurted out.

I sighed with relief. Thank God he didn't say anything about what happened between Brittany and I.

"Oh. Well, it's true. I just feel so paranoid ever since she came." She told him sadly. I felt guilt go through me. When am I going to ever be able to tell her?

"Oh. Don't be upset Charlene. I'm sure nothing is happening between them. Right Alvin?" He looked at me with daggers. Never have I received that look from my little brother.

I gulped. "Y-Yeah. Right Theodore."

Charlene nodded. "Alright fine. I'm going to get a glass of water." She made her way out of the room and to the kitchen. When she was out of ear shot I turned to my brother.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew what was going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Because it's none of my business. And besides, it's not like you were gonna say anything to her. You'll just lie your way out of things. Alvin, you're cheating on Charlene with Brittany. She deserves to know. So stop hiding it away from her and tell her already." He shot daggers at me.

I sighed. I knew he was right. But I didn't want to be taking advice from my little brother. "Look, I know what I'm doing is wrong. And I will tell her soon. Just not now OK? And besides, like you said before. This is my business not yours. So leave it alone. Alright?" I looked at him.

He sighed. "Fine. As long as you tell her soon." He told me.

"I will. I promise." I told him.

Meanwhile...

Brittany's POV

I was sitting on my bed. I was so confused. I mean, Alvin is dating me _and_Charlene. I get that it's hard to tell her because we don't want her to feel upset and betrayed. Her boyfriend doesn't love her anymore and her own cousin is with her boyfriend. What part of that doesn't make her feel betrayed? I know I would feel that way if my boyfriend did the same.

There was a knock on the door. I turned my head to face the door. "Come in."

It opened to reveal my mother, Miss Miller. "Hello dear. Is everything fine? It's been a while since we have talked to each other." She smiled at me as she came to sit next to me on my bed.

I smiled at her feeling a bit of guilt. I was really caught up with my feelings recently that I didn't have time to talk to anyone. Even my own mother.

"I know. How are you?" I was trying to build up a conversation with her like I used to.

"Oh I'm fine but I'm more focused on you. I know Jeanette and Eleanor are well and happy. But I didn't get the chance to talk to you and I was wondering if everything was OK" She looked at me a bit concerned and worried.

I sighed and looked down shrugging my shoulders. "Oh, I'm fine." I told her quietly.

"Britt? I know when something is up with you. I'm old not stupid. And you're my daughter. And as your mother it's my job to make sure my babies are doing fine."

I sighed again and she looked at me. "Is it about a boy?" She asked me.

I was surprised at her guess. But then again, she is my mother. So that was probably why she knew what was up. I only nodded at her.

"Brittany sweetie, would you like to tell me who this boy is or should I guess again?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No no. I'll tell you. It's...it's Alvin." I told her quietly.

She only nodded. "Brittany, are you falling for Alvin?" Knowing exactly what her answer would be I nodded. "Yes." I whispered.

She sighed. "But you can''t have him because he's dating your cousin?" She asked me softly.

I gulped. "Well, I kinda already am." I faked laughed as I saw her eyes widen. I cleared my throat. "But Alvin told me that he would tell her soon. He's just waiting for the right time to do it because he doesn't want to hurt her." I explained to her.

She sighed. "Brittany. Let me tell you something I have never told you or your sisters before."

I only looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"When I was your age I was stuck in the same position as you. I had a best friend who I finally had the chance to meet her boyfriend and as soon as I met him...I fell in love."

I looked at her surprised but just waited for her to carry on.

She sighed. "Soon enough we got together behind her back and...we kissed. I knew what we were doing was wrong but I was in love with him. And he was in love with me." She looked at me.

I gulped. "What-what happened between you?" I was almost afraid to ask.

She sighed. "Well, she found out, hell broke in and...it separated us." She told me quietly looking at her hands on her lap.

I was thinking about Alvin and I. How I was in the same situation as Miss Miller was. And just hoping that if we do separate we would end up together again.

I took an unsteady breath. "But you made up right?" Hoping they did.

She shook her head sadly. "When we separated, we didn't talk to each other for a whole week. I talked to my best friend and I gained back her trust. But...that was the last time I ever saw him again." She whispered looking like she was almost close to tears.

I quickly hugged her tight and let her cry on my shoulder. I was so upset and felt sorry for Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller, it's OK. I mean, at least there is an up side to this whole thing." I managed a small smile.

She looked at me confused wiping her tears on her face and in her eyes. "What?"

"Even though you don't have the boy you loved, at least you have three daughters to call your own. And they will love you forever because you've taken care of them and looked out for them. I love you, Miss Miller." I told her as I hugged her again crying a bit myself.

"I love you too baby. But now you know that you know you can't tell anyone, OK? This will just be our little secret. The only person who knew about this was your aunt. But that's it. Promise me you won't tell anyone." She told me.

I nodded. "I promise."

She smiled again. "But now you know what happened to me the same could happen to you. I just don't want that to happen to you so I'm asking you to please, be careful. Alright?" She asked me.

I nodded again. "Alright."

**Wow, wonder what will happen next. And I wonder...how will Charlene find out? Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Alvin's POV

It was the week after I found out my little brother, Theodore knew what was going on. I promised I would tell Charlene about Brittany and I. And right now, all I'm wondering is how the heck am I going to tell her? I mean, if I know Charlene, she would be angry, pissed off and hurt.

I sighed. I decided to step into the garden. It was a nice, bright sunny day and the perfect time to go out. Unlike when it's cold, windy and raining. I thought about stepping into the garden so I could think to myself. I mean, this month has gone by so fast. And the summer will be over in four weeks.

"Hey Alvin." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned and smiled to see it was Brittany. She had her hair out and flowing just passed her shoulders. She stepped a few feet towards me wearing the most gorgeous smile that could just make my heart melt with love.

"Hey Britt. How are you?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm fine. What about you? Are you OK?" She looked at me smiling a bit as she took my hands in hers and we intertwined our fingers.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." I looked to the ground.

"About what?" She asked me.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I told her.

She pulled her hand out from mine and placed it on my chin bringing it up to look at her face.

I looked into those blue jewels. "Alvin, I know something is up. Please tell me." She told me softly as she put her hands on my chest causing me to hold her hands in mine smiling a bit.

"I-I just want to tell Charlene so bad about us. But every time I get the chance I just back down from it. And it's all because I'm just scared about what she will say, what she will do. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I looked into her eyes once more placing one hand against her cheek stroking it gently against her soft skin.

"Alvin, I'm scared of what she will say too. But I also know that if you don't tell her soon then something bad will happen. Something might happen between us and...Charlene will hate me and feel so badly hurt because of you. She loves you Alvin" She explained to me.

I sighed. "I know she does. But I don't love her back. I love you, Brittany." I told her holding her by her waist.

"And I love you too, Alvin." She moved her hands from my chest to the back of my neck and held wrapped her arms around it.

I looked into her eyes and opened my mouth to speak. "Theodore knows." I told her.

She let go of me and looked at me surprised. "Theodore what?" She asked me.

I gulped. "I said, Theodore knows...about...us." I told her quietly as I closed my eyes.

It was completely silent for a whole minute between us.

She looked at me and opened her mouth to speak. "Eleanor and Jeanette know about us too." She told me quietly.

"Oh." Was all I can say.

It was silent for another minute until Brittany broke it.

"Does that mean Simon knows?" She asked me.

I looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope not. Dave knows too" I told her.

She only nodded and sighed. "So does Miss Miller."

I sighed. "So the only people who doesn't know yet are Charlene...and Simon."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I know when Simon finds out he'll be extremely shocked and would start calling me 'immature' and what not." I sighed. "But I'm used to him talking about me like that."

She sighed. "I could say the same thing about my sisters. Mostly Jeanette."

I nodded understandingly. It's always going to be the nerds who would know the right and wrong thing to do. And what we are doing isn't right. But it is wrong.

I sighed and looked at her. She looked deep in thought and wore the same expression as I wore. Which was worried and a bit scared.

I took her by her waist again and rested my forehead against hers. "Well, whatever happens we still have each other. And that's all that matters to me. Alright?" I asked her.

She sighed closing her eyes then reopening them. She nodded. "Alright."

I leaned forward and she followed and we pressed our lips against each others. It first started out as a soft and tender kiss then it became more passionate as the time went by.

It started to rain before it became heavy and windy. I tightened my grip on her waist more so she wouldn't feel cold. It seemed like nothing around us mattered. It was just Brittany and I in our own little world.

Once we pulled away we were breathing heavily. But our grips on each other was still tight like we didn't want to let go.

"I love you Brittany." I told her looking into her eyes.

She smiled looking back into mine. "I love you too Alvin."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

We turned to see the source of the noise and my eyes widened with horror. I felt my whole body turn cold and I felt my heart beat one hundred times faster. There standing a few meters away from Brittany and I was none other than...

Charlene.

**Oh. This is not good. And I don't think Charlene is going to be happy about this. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Brittany's POV

Charlene. My cousin. The one who is going out with Alvin is just a few feet away from him and I looking heartbroken and upset. Her body was limp and she looked at us with dull lifeless eyes.

I felt my heart beating so fast and I felt tears forming in my eyes. But I tried everything I could to keep them in. Damn it. She must_ really _hate me now.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked again sobbing as tears came out of her eyes.

"Ch-Charlene. I-I can explain." Alvin told her weakly.

"PLEASE DO! AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME ALVIN! JUST TELL ME THE %$# ING TRUTH!" She yelled so loudly as tears spilled out of her eyes uncontrollably.

I was slightly afraid of her. She looked so scary when she was mad. And I wasn't any better. I would be yelling at him if I was in the same position as her.

I turned to Alvin. He looked afraid of her too. Maybe even more. "Listen. Charlene, I...I'm sorry. It's just that-" He was cut off by her which made him seem somewhat annoyed.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DON'T REGRET IT! DO YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN SEEING MY OWN COUSIN BEHIND MY BACK AND THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FIND OUT! ISN'T THAT RIGHT ALVIN?" She looked like she was going to murder Alvin.

I heard him breathing uneasily and he looked terrified for his own life. "Yes but...Charlene I, I-" And once again he was cut off. I felt him get angry and I took a few steps away from him just to be safe.

"BUT WHY ALVIN? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST CAME AND EXPLAINED HOW YOU FEEL TO ME? WHY THE %$# WOULD YOU JUST HIDE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME? DID YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGURE IT OUT MYSELF? BECAUSE I ONLY FOUND OUT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME JUST NOW!" She yelled at him.

That seemed it for Alvin. He looked extremely pissed off and angry. "DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN? BECAUSE I DIDN'T. WHEN I REALIZED MY FEELINGS FOR YOU VANISHED I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO TELL YOU! I LOVE BRITTANY NOW! ALRIGHT? I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD BE UPSET NO MATTER WHAT I SAY!" He snapped at Charlene looking at her really frustratingly.

Charlene just looked at him. She looked down on the ground as tears streaked down her face. "A-Alvin, you should have told me anyway. Sure I would be upset but I would have understood." She looked back at his face giving him a death glare. "But now that I found out by myself words can't describe how much I hate you." She seethed at him.

"Charlene, it's not like I didn't want to tell you. I did. I was just waiting for the right time." He explained to her softly. He looked upset himself.

She kept glaring at him. "And when would the right time be Alvin? A month later? A few months later? A year later? A _few _years later?" Her anger seemed to have gotten the better of her.

Alvin just looked down on the floor looking miserable. "I-I don't know. But I'm sorry. I'm still sorry. I feel so bad and upset that I didn't tell you before. But I'm still so sorry." He whispered to her. I swore I saw tears in his eyes. But I guess he was trying to hold them in.

Charlene shook her head. "It's a bit too little too late Alvin. Don't you think?" She sighed then her gaze flickered to me.

By now I had tears strolling down my eyes and was sobbing quietly. I was pretty shaken up too because of how much guilt and anger I felt for myself.

"And what about you? How could you do this to me? Why would you do this to me? I'm your cousin Britt. Doesn't the word 'cousin' mean anything to you?" She asked me feeling upset but seemed as if her tears have ran out.

"I-I'm sorry Charlene. O-Of course it does. But-" I was suddenly cut off by her.

"But nothing. If I hadn't have saw you both locked in each other's embrace and kissing you would still be doing it whether I knew about it or not." She snapped at me.

"I-I know. And I'm sorry but-" And once again I was cut off.

"You know what Brittany, if you got hurt by your own boyfriend then that would result to you having a broken heart and feeling pain all the time. But do you know what I regret? Sending you to Los Angeles in the first place!" She told me.

That really hurt me. As if I got hit by a fast train that didn't stop running along the tracks. Just like Charlene yelling at me and just wouldn't stop.

Tears were just coming down my face non-stop. I was feeling guilt, I was feeling upset. And I was feeling ashamed of myself.

"Well, you know what, fine. Continue to date. I wouldn't even care anymore that you betrayed me. But just remember, I hate you Alvin and as for you Brittany...YOU ARE THE WORST COUSIN I EVER HAD!" She looked at me through teary dry eyes.

That just broke me. I started sobbing. I looked at Alvin, he looked not only upset but he was full of regret and anger.

Charlene turned away and started running back into the house as I saw new fresh tears come down her face. Making me feel so upset, angry and regretful.

Alvin looked up and saw Charlene go back into the house as he turned to look at me. I wore a painful expression as he had a regretful expression on his face.

"Brittany..." He softly said. "I'm so sorry about this. I didn't mean-" I cut him off.

"No. Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, it was mine." I told him.

"What? No. Brittany, Charlene was my girlfriend and I had cheated on her." He told me.

I looked at him. "I know, but if I hadn't have came to L.A. and stayed then you wouldn't have had any feelings for me and I wouldn't have fell for you." I whispered to him.

"But Brittany, I'm glad that I did meet you. You made me fall in love with you because of your personality and...you are so beautiful Brittany. Not hot, but beautiful. I just love everything about you. You are everything I ever wanted." He told me.

"But what about Charlene? You were with her for two years. You loved her. And you still would have if you hadn't have met me." I whispered to him. It hurts me to think all this happened because of me.

"But Brittany, I'm glad I did. I-" I cut him off.

"No Alvin. What we did was wrong. You know that. And if I was still with you knowing what we did to Charlene hurt her then she would never forgive me." I told him. It really did hurt me while I was saying this.

"Brittany. What are you suggesting?" He looked at me with wide terrified eyes. He almost seemed like he was pleading me or hoping I wouldn't say what I was about to say.

I sighed and closed my eyes before looking at him. "I think we should break up." I told him.

His face paled like all the blood inside him turned cold and he looked ghostly white. He looked at me like he got hit in the stomach.

"What?" He barely whispered.

"I-I said...I think we should-" I tried telling him again but got cut off by him.

"I heard." He quickly told me and closed his eyes looking like he was in pain.

"I-I'm sorry Alvin. But until everything goes back to normal between Charlene and I...I can't risk hurting her more than she already is." I explained to him.

He nodded his head. "But once everything goes back to normal then...we can be together again?" His eyes looked at me in hope I'll say yes.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes."

He smiled back. "Good."

"So...I'll see you later Alvin." I smiled once more at him as I turned to leave.

"I love you." He told me.

I stopped walking and smiled. I turned to face him. "I love you too."

I continued walking back into the house. I stopped to look at him and he looked back at me smiling weakly at me.

I smiled back then walked into the house closing the door behind me. But not unlocking it. Alvin still needs to come in.

I sighed. I felt so bad now. Not only does my cousin hate me but because she does I had to break up with Alvin. Well, at least he took it better than I thought. But now I just want everything to return to the way it is so Alvin and I can be together again.

**NO! Alvin and Brittany broke up and Charlene hates them now. I wonder how things will return to normal again. Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Alvin's POV

It had been a whole week since Brittany and I broke up. I was so lost without her in my arms. I didn't care about Charlene anymore and what she thinks. I just want my girl back. I just want Brittany back. I miss her.

I sighed. This was all my fault. If I hadn't have cheated on Charlene in the first place and just told her the truth then I could just break up with her and stay with Brittany. But no. From now on Brittany and I are broken up. And it was all because of Charlene. I hate Charlene for talking to Brittany like that. So what if they were cousins? It was my fault that this all happened in the first place and Brittany didn't deserve to be yelled at. It should be me getting yelled at. Only me.

I decided to take a walk outside to clear my head. I went downstairs and called to Dave.

"Dave, I'm going to be taking a walk outside. Is that OK?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

He nodded. "Of course Alvin. I'll call you when dinner is ready so keep your phone on." He told me.

I only nodded. "OK. Thanks Dave." I figured he only agreed I could because he understood my situation. But what he doesn't know is what happened between Charlene and I and Brittany and I. I was just feeling so depressed that I had to go outside and think things through. I didn't see Brittany again after what happened. And I know Charlene doesn't want to talk or come near me anytime soon. So I guess I'm single. But still deeply cares for and loves Brittany.

I walked down the pavements deep in thought about Brittany. I loved her so much. And I blew it by not breaking up with Charlene. Now that Brittany and I are broken up I feel so lost and confused without her. She is the reason why I wake up everyday with a smile on my face. Not caring about Charlene and what she thinks. But as of now, I would be waking up with a frown on my face not looking forward to my day at all.

I sighed as I walked through the park and found an empty bench that I decided to sit down on. I put my hands in my jeans and looked at the ground, hard. I was thinking about the past events that happened. Especially event that caused Brittany and I to break up. I would never forget the moment when I told her how glad I was that I had met her. And how she told me what we did was wrong. Which was true. Because of me I got caught by Charlene and had lost Brittany. And I now regret not telling Charlene sooner.

I was still thinking about everything when this girl came and sat next to me on the bench. She seemed nervous. I raised my eyebrow at her but decided not to say anything. I didn't even know her anyway.

It was silent between us. I was staring at the ground and she was looking up at the sky. But then I heard her sigh then move to face me.

I looked up at her. She was smiling and she seemed nice. "Hi. My name is Chelsea. You're Alvin Seville right? I love your music and I'm such a big fan." She told me happily.

I smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm Alvin Seville. Nice to meet you, Chelsea. That's good to know you're enjoying our music and that you're a fan." I told her feeling a bit better than before.

"OMG, I can't believe I'm talking to you! Do you know how much I love you? You are my favourite member of the Chipmunks and Brittany is my favourite member of the Chipettes." She smiled telling me.

I suddenly went quiet and a frown appeared on my face once more. Brittany...how much I love her and want to apologise for everything I put her through.

Chelsea must have noticed my silence. "Hey Alvin, are you OK?" She told me softly putting a comforting hand on my arm.

I smiled weakly at her. "Yeah. I just broke up with my girlfriend that's all." I told her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Her name was Charlene, right?" She asked me although I kind of sensed her somewhat happy to hear that.

I decided to just stick with Charlene. I nodded. "Yeah. That's her."

"Awww, Alvin, you don't need her! You need a girl who loves you and cares about you. Charlene was probably just using you. But don't worry. Now she won't do it any more because you're not with her any more." She told me as she moved closer to me on the bench.

I turned to face her only to have our faces close together just inches apart. I blushed slightly and cleared my throat. I moved a bit away from her. I was still in love with Brittany. I want Brittany, only Brittany. But she only moved closer to me again.

"So Alvin. You're single. So am I. What do you say we change that now?" She looked at me with eyes full of hope.

I thought long and hard about this. I broke up with my girlfriend for two years for her cousin. Who I love soooo much. But we broke up because of the trouble we caused Charlene. And agreed we'd be together after she sorted things out with Charlene. Which is OK with me because at least we'll be together again after everything goes back to normal. So for now, I was single. But there was a girl who was offering me a chance to be in a relationship again. With her. After a long moment of thought I thought, why not?

I turned back to her and smiled. "Chelsea, I would love to be your boyfriend." I told her.

Her face brightened and she smiled back. She leaned in and kissed me. And I let her. I love Brittany. But if I can't be with her then I need to be with someone. And Chelsea seems like the next perfect girl for me.

Brittany's POV

A week without Alvin. It had been that long since we broke up and I am missing him so much. I love him. And he loves me. But the guilt I felt when Charlene found out about us was eating me alive. So I had to break up with him. But at least we will be together after I sort things out with Charlene.

But it seems like I'm not making any progress at all. I want Charlene, my cousin, to forgive me. But every time I try to talk to her she would ignore me or just yell at me not giving me any chance to talk.

What am I going to do? As much as I want Charlene to forgive me I also want Alvin back. A whole week of separation was killing me because I wasn't able to see him or talk to him. I must have broken him. He may have not shown it when we broke up but I was pretty sure he was upset about it. But the sooner I talk to Charlene and sort things out with her he better chance I have to get Alvin back together with me.

But like I said already, I'm not making any progress at all. I decided to try _again_. But I already knew what would happen to me.

I knocked on Charlene's bedroom door. And she opened it and took a look at me then slammed it in my face. That was rude of her to do but I understood why. But I was really sorry and I wanted to apologise to her so everything can go back to normal again. But it doesn't seem to be happening any time soon.

I decided enough was enough and just huffed and opened the door not caring about anything any more. All I was really focused on was getting her to understand how sorry I am and how much I regret doing this to her.

"HEY! Get out of my room! I don't want to see your backstabbing face, or that back stabbing jerk who is now because of you, my EX BOYFRIEND!" She snapped at me.

I surprisingly didn't flinch at her sudden outburst. Mostly because she has done nothing but go off at me every time I tried to apologise to her for the past week.

"Look, I know you're mad Charlene but-" I was cut off by her. This has been happening every time I try to talk to her which ends up with no avail.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you Brittany. I'm furious. I'm %$# ing pissed off at you and I don't want to talk to you right now. I never do when I'm mad at you. So what gives you the privilege of trying to talk to me now?" She asked me.

"I just thought I would at least try and tell you how sorry I am. Because I feel horrible. And I honestly didn't want to go through with Alvin cheating on you with me. But I had to. Because we were both thinking about you when it happened. We didn't want you to get hurt so we decided to tell you instead of having you find out yourself. But I guess it was just too late for that now since we didn't tell you and therefore caused you to find out for yourself." I told her. The memories of the past events between Alvin and I came flashing into my mind.

She just stood there glaring at me. I prepared for what was coming up next. But something happened that I didn't expect Charlene to say.

She sighed. "Oh. Alright, I forgive you. I totally understand." She told me smiling at me.

I shot my head up in surprise and looked at her. "Are-are you serious?" Thinking she was joking.

She continued to smile at me. "NO. Get out of my room and don't talk to me, don't even look at me. I don't want to be looking at the face that once was the face of my wonderful cousin. But now had just been replaced by a selfish b*tch." She shot at me.

Now there was another comment that hurt me. But this seemed to hurt more than the other ones.

"I'm, I'm sorry Charlene. Why can't you see that?" I asked her. My feelings had just been hurt by her.

"Because, _Brittany_" She sneered my name. "We may be cousins but we are NOT related!" She yelled at me.

She pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face again.

I groaned. What do I have to do to make her understand?

**This just seems to get worse for them. Alvin is going out with another girl and Brittany can't get Charlene to forgive her. How do you think this will work out? Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Alvin's POV

I was driving to Chelsea's house to pick her up for our date. Honestly, I didn't plan nor want this. I just wanted to stay home and get my thoughts together. I still love Brittany and I always will. I keep thinking about her. I just wish we would get back together soon. But that could be impossible since we agreed that once everything goes back to normal we would be together again.

I got to her house and parked the car. I got out of the car and walked to the door. I rang the door bell and waited. I kept asking myself how did this happen? and why did this have to happen?

I sighed and waited. I thought about the date Brittany and I went on. Sure it was the same time I was dating Charlene but it was still a date I could never forget. And I never would. That date was a memorable one. I remember every detail of it. And I know I will never forget it. It was definitely a night to remember, a date to remember.

Just then, a big scary looking man opened the door glaring down at me as I had my face looking up at him. He stared at me angrily and his eyes pierced through me.

"You're the one dating my daughter?" He growled at me.

I gulped and nodded. "Yes sir."

"What does she see in you? If you-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Chelsea came through the door and smiled at me.

"Hello Alvin! I'm ready!" She giggled.

I nodded. "Great, uh, so um, let's go then." I told her as we made our way to the car.

She nodded. "Sure" She giggled again.

I lead her to my car and let her in. She giggled again and I looked at her confused. "Why are you giggling like that?" I asked her.

She giggled more. "Because you're so funny silly. Why else would I be laughing?" She asked me as if the answer was so obvious.

I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. I just wanted this date to hurry up. Not that I don't like Chelsea, I do like her, but I like her as a friend. Only as a friend. It's Brittany who I love.

I then got into the car and I drove us to a nice restaurant. Well, it would have been beautiful if I was here with Brittany. But I'm not. Which only made me miss her more than I already have been missing her.

I sighed to myself already getting a headache as Chelsea kept talking about something about the future or whatever. I wasn't really paying any attention. All I wanted to do was get this date over and done with so I can go home and forget this night ever happened.

We approached the hostess and she smiled at me. "Hello Mr Seville. Your table for two is ready for you if you would like to follow me please." She led us to a table not so romantic from where I was with Brittany. Gosh, why do I keep thinking about her? I'm not dating her anymore, I'm with someone else.

"So Alvin, I was thinking about us and...I would just LOVE to marry you and have your kids. OMG, just imagine, a little Alvin Junior and Chelsea Junior, awww!" She squealed.

I was starting to get scared. Why the heck is she talking about marriage and kids now? We're only sixteen for Pete's sake!

I laughed nervously. "Oh you, you're so funny." I fake laughed as I loosened my collar.

"Awww, thanks Alvin!" She giggled. "But seriously, I would love to marry you!" She then gasped as I held on to the edge of the table as I jumped when she exclaimed.

"How about we get married now? OMG, then we can both be Alvin and Chelsea Seville!" She squealed.

I wanted to get out of here. Fast.

"Uh. Chelsea, listen-" I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"Hmm. I think we should have our own couple name! How about...let's see..." She thought about it and I tried to speak to her again.

"Uh. Chelsea? Listen, Chelsea. I-I think you're a great person and all but-" I was cut off again by her talking.

"Oh, I know what we can be called! 'Alsea'! See? I mashed up your name with mine and made ourselves the perfect couple name! I can't wait to tell the world!" She kept squealing and jumping a bit in her seat.

I slouched in my seat to avoid people's glances. They were all looking at her like she was some sort of weirdo. Not that I'm complaining. I would have thought the same thing myself.

GOSH! I want Brittany back! I can't be with this girl, she not only has freaked me out tonight but she also got me scared! I mean, Alvin _and _Chelsea Seville? You have got to be kidding me. How the heck did I end up going out with her in the first place again? Oh yeah, I know. It was because I was feeling lonely to even be thinking twice about getting myself a new girlfriend.

Now I'm stuck with her. I really don't want to be with her anymore. I want to be with Brittany. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany!

"So Alvin, where have you got us going next then? The movies?" She leaned her head on her arm and stared at me dreamily. I mean, I know I'm hot and all but that look she was giving me was just plain creepy.

I cleared my throat. "Um. No. I was thinking we go home now. My father, Dave, wants me back home before midnight. And it's already 11:32." I told her so I got up and she followed me out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I went to the spare room where the girls are sleeping in. I opened the door quietly and sneaked in quietly. All three of them were asleep. But I was more focused on the girl near the window at the far end of the room.<p>

I slowly walked over to her bed and looked over at the beautiful face of my sweet Brittany. I felt tears rising as I remembered we were not together anymore. But I held the tears in not wanting to make a sound and wake the girls up.

I reached my hand out and stroked her soft cheeks. "I love you Brittany and I always will. I miss having you mine. I wish we were together again. I love you." I whispered quietly to her.

I got up from her bed and sneaked out of the room. But I looked at Brittany one last time before closing the door slowly and quietly.

**Awww, Alvin wants Brittany back! :( Hopefully something will happen that will have them back together again. Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Brittany's POV

I give up. I can't get Charlene to forgive me. I've tried everything but all she does is either gives me the cold shoulder or yell at me. I mean, what does a person have to do to get someone to forgive them?

Anyway, so instead of doing that I've been spending some quality time with my sisters for the rest of the week. We've just been catching up with some sister time together like talking, hanging out and going out together like to the mall to do some shopping together.

I remembered my sisters words when I told them about everything and how I tried to apologise to her but she just wouldn't listen and yell at me. They told me that Charlene is just having a rough time with everything that had happened. And that she just needed some time to herself to get her head around things. But she'll soon come around.

I sighed. Knowing that Charlene is mad at me just brings me down. But there's also another thing that brings me down. Knowing that Alvin is waiting for me to return to him after I've sorted things out with Charlene. But if she won't forgive me then how can I get back with Alvin? I told him after everything returns back to normal again, we'll be together again. But it's been a whole week and I got nothing. Charlene won't talk to me or look at me and Alvin is probably tired of waiting for me and found another girl to take my place. I just hope that isn't true and that he is still waiting for me. I hope...

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize someone coming in. But as soon as the door slammed closed I turned my head towards the source of the noise only to see that the person who came in was none other than...Charlene.

I shot off my bed and stood up. But I didn't say anything just in case she still wasn't talking to me and probably in here looking for something or whatever.

We looked at each other for a long time not knowing what to say to each other. But then suddenly Charlene opened her mouth to speak. I braced myself for what was about to come. But what I heard coming out from her mouth really did shock me. It was unexpected.

"I'm sorry." She told me quietly looking down at the floor not making any eye contact with me whatsoever.

My head shot up facing her with a surprised look on my face. "Why are you saying sorry for?" I asked her a bit confused. Shouldn't I be the one to say sorry?

She looked at me with an unreadable expression. "I'm saying sorry because...I was out of line. Sure, I was hurt and angry but...you're still my cousin. And I want you to know that even though you put me through hell these past few days, at the end of the day you're still going to be my little cousin. And I will never think any less of you. I was just shocked and upset at the fact that my own cousin would do that to me. That you would go be with my boyfriend behind my back and think that you would actually get away with it." She explained to me quietly.

She looked back up at me. "And I'm truly sorry for saying we're not related. Of course we're related. We'll always be related. I mean, we're cousins. Aren't cousins supposed to be related? Because that's the one thing I truly regret and am really sorry for." She told me.

I shook my head. "You don't need to be sorry. I deserved it. I shouldn't have cheated with your boyfriend behind your back. I mean, like you said, we're cousins. And cousins are supposed to put each other first before anybody or anything else. But Charlene, there's something you should know. Before this all happened, Alvin told me to meet him outside in the garden once everyone was asleep. I didn't know why but I didn't question it either. But when we met each other up, we began to talk and he told me he fell for me. As did I for him. But I told him we couldn't be together because he was already with you. But he kept on insisting that he feels distant with you and more closer to me. And before I knew it, he kissed me." I explained to her. I know that it wasn't all that happened but that all I can remember that happened between us.

I looked at Charlene and her facial expression said it all. She was angry and upset. "He could have told me instead of doing this to me." She told me quietly looking at the floor.

I nodded. "I know. And he promised to tell you soon. But that was too late when you saw us...kiss." I told her.

She nodded slowly looking at the ground then back up at me. "Are you two still together?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "The same day after you caught us I felt really bad and guilty about everything that I told him we needed to break up until everything was the same again. When we were all on good terms."

She looked a bit surprised but she smiled at me. "Well, it's a good thing we're talking again. Just promise me you won't do something like that again." She told me with eyes begging me to promise her.

I sighed and smiled at her. "I promise."

She smiled at me. "Good."

It was silent between us. But it wasn't awkward or filled with tension. It was a sort of a good kind of tension. All the problems between Charlene and I are solved and we're back on good terms again. Just like how it's supposed to be.

It was Charlene who broke the silence. "I guess I should be going now then." She announced as she turned to leave the room.

"Hey Charlene?" I called to her.

She turned and faced me. "Yeah?"

I hesitated a bit but decided in the end to say it. "How about I make it up to you by taking you out? Like just the two of us together?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Um, sure. But where to?" She asked me.

"How about I treat you to a nice shopping spree to show how sorry I am?" I asked her smiling a bit.

She grinned. "I'd love that. But when?"

"Today. How about we go out in like an hour? That way you can prepare for whatever you want wear and bring. And we'll just each other after an hour outside in the corridor" I told her.

She nodded. "That sounds good. See you in an hour then." She told me.

"Yeah. See ya." I waved at her.

**Aww, it's good that Charlene and Brittany have apologized and are on speaking terms again. But what do you think is going to happen while they're shopping?**


	22. Chapter 22

Alvin's POV

Another day spent with Chelsea and I'm getting sick of it. We decided, well, _she _decided we go shopping for some "cute clothes and make up." Yuck, She is worse than Charlene. Not sure about Brittany though. But she does look like the type that loves to shop. Although I didn't mind it when I was dating Charlene because I loved her then. And I wouldn't mind shopping with Brittany because I love her _now_.

I sighed annoyingly as I waited for Chelsea to make her mind up about which shop to go to.

"Chelsea, would you hurry up and make up your mind already? I don't want to be here forever because you don't know where to go to first." I told her as a-matter-of-fact.

"Oh come on Alvin, be patient with me. I honestly have no idea where to go to first because there are so many great shops around here. You can't really expect me to just go into any shop when there's another great shop around here that is screaming for me to go into. " She snapped at me crossly.

"Now behave." She suddenly smiled again and squealed. "Oh! I know now! We can go into the jewellery store!" She took my hand and lead me to it.

"Fine. But I'm not buying anything. You got money so you can buy it yourself." I told her growing moody at the fact that I'm in a shopping centre with my 'girlfriend' who I have been asking myself why I was with her in the first place for the past week. She first freaked me out on the date and then she got me spending money on her while being in a freakin' shopping centre! I have just had enough of this. I've had enough of her. I miss Brittany.

I sighed sadly as I thought about her. I wish I could see her again.

She led me inside a store and thank God had let go of my hand as she went around the store admiring jewellery. I just wanted to leave. And the sooner I get out of here the sooner I can go home. I just want to see Brittany again. I didn't care about Chelsea, I want Brittany. I still do want her.

I heard her squeal again and she looked at me smiling widely. "Oh Alvin! Come here, I found the perfect gift for me! It's so beautiful!" She squealed again as I silently cringed at her constant squealing.

I rolled my eyes and slowly walked up to her and took a look at the necklace she wanted. Of course, I won't buy it. Not for her anyway.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked me as she kept her focus on the blue sapphire diamond necklace. I had to admit, it was gorgeous. It suddenly reminded me of Brittany's blue sparkling jewels for eyes.

I sighed sadly as I thought about her. "Yeah. It sure is." I told her.

"So can you buy it for me?" She looked up at me pouting as if she thought that her doing that will make me say yes.

I just ignored the look and took a look at the price thinking it was just a couple hundred dollars. And my eyes widened and I almost had a heart attack when I saw that it was just a couple _thousand_ dollars. She wanted me to get her something that is just _too _expensive? Hell no!

"No way Chelsea! I'm not getting you that necklace! Have you seen the price? It's too expensive! Hell no am I getting it!" I told her angrily.

"Oh. Come on Alvin. Please? You're my boyfriend and you should be getting me stuff like this!" She said as a-matter-of-fact.

"Yes I know that, but you can't expect me to buy you something _that _expensive!" I told her looking at her like she's crazy. Which she is.

"And can you tell me why not?" She demanded.

"Because I may be this rich rock star but I'm just like any other person in the world. I haven't got that much money on me!" I told her.

"But Alvin! 15 thousand dollars is not expensive!" She told me.

"Then what _is _expensive Chelsea?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment. "100 thousand dollars!"

I got too pissed off at her now. "You know what Chelsea, when you come back down to Earth then come back to me." I told her as I turned to leave the shop.

But then I stopped still feeling annoyed at her. "Or you know what, don't even _think _about coming back to me." I snapped at her.

I know that hurt her. But right now I can't think straight to even feel guilty about snapping at her.

I turned back to leave the store and stormed out of there.

Brittany's POV

Charlene and I were both shopping in a new clothing store that had just opened and let me tell you, it had the _best _clothing inside. It had shoes, bags, tops, jackets, jeans, shorts you name it. It was a _really_big store.

Right now, Charlene and I were trying some of the clothes on.

"Alright, I'm done now. Are you?" I heard Charlene ask me.

I took a look at myself in the mirror. I had on a pink summer shirt and blue jean shorts with matching sandals on. Perfect for this season.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I told her as I got ready to come out.

"OK. On the count of three we walk out of our dressing rooms." She told me.

"One. Two. Three." Charlene counted as we both suddenly left our dressing rooms and took a look at each other smiling widely.

"OMG, Britt. Cute summer outfit." She complimented.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. You got a cute summer outfit on yourself." I told her.

She was wearing a white summer shirt and black jean shorts with matching sandals on. Another perfect outfit for this season.

She suddenly looked down at both our outfits and grinned at me. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact we were wearing similar outfits on then we could be mistaken for twins." She told me.

I laughed and looked at what we were wearing and agreed with her. "So true."

"So we're definitely buying these outfits right?" She asked me smiling.

I nodded smiling back. "Right."

We got out of them and went to the cashier paying for the whole outfit we wanted. Then we left the shop chatting together and just having a good time.

But then when we least expected it, we bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I told the person. But when I looked up at gasped to myself and my eyes widened as I stared back at the person I bumped into.

"Alvin?" I whispered to myself.

Alvin's POV

I was just walking around minding my own business. I was still upset at Chelsea for making me having to buy that necklace for her. I mean, she just doesn't get that I couldn't buy something like that. Dave will ask questions the next time he sees how much I now got in my card.

I was still deep in thought that I didn't realize anybody in front of me. But when I bumped into someone my thoughts were suddenly gone and I looked up to see who it was.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." She told me. My eyes widened when I saw it was my ex Charlene and my love Brittany. Who also is my ex.

"Brittany? How? Why? What are you doing here?" I asked her as I looked at her and Charlene.

"Wait. What are you doing here together?" I asked them. I thought Charlene was mad at me and Brittany.

"Well Alvin. Brittany and I are here to shop together." Charlene told me.

"Oh. So you made up?" I asked hoping they did.

"Well, if we didn't we wouldn't even be together here would we?" She told me annoyingly.

I only rolled my eyes at her. "That's great. Really, it is." I told them smiling weakly.

Great, I have a new annoying girlfriend who is thank God not here. And Brittany and I are supposed to be back together now. My life is just getting worse.

"So, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked me.

"Um. Well, I'm here because...I...well..." Sh*t, what do I say?

"Alvie-boo! There you are!" I heard Chelsea say as I cringed at my new nickname. Not to mention her annoyingly high voice.

I groaned in annoyance and was feeling frustrated now. I sighed heavily. "What?" I asked her feeling all the anger come back to me.

"I was looking EVERYWHERE for you! But YAY! I found you." She wrapped her hands around me in a tight, and I mean _tight _hug.

I didn't dare to look at Brittany and Charlene. Especially Brittany. She probably looked more confused than Charlene. Maybe even angry.

Brittany's POV

What in the world is going on? Is she Alvin's...? No. She can't be. I mean, he waited for me right? He did. He had to...

I heard Charlene clear her throat and I looked at her.

"Alvin? Who's this?" She asked him.

I saw the girl let go of Alvin and glare deathly at her.

"This...this is, uh..." He looked at the floor then at me before he sighed and looked at the floor again.

"She's my girlfriend." He told us.

My eyes widened and I felt my whole body freeze. I felt Charlene's eyes land on me. I looked at her. She looked worried and I tried to give her a smile but I couldn't even give her at least a weak one.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked him.

He sighed and was about to say something when his _new girlfriend _started talking for him.

"Of course I'm his girlfriend. So back off him OK?" She smiled fakely at Charlene and I didn't like it one bit.

"Uh, FYI, I don't even want him." She shot back at her.

She scoffed. "Oh please, you know you want him but you're just too chicken to admit it." She told Charlene.

I felt Charlene's anger level turn to 2 to a 6. I held her back.

"Charlene, please. Not here." I whispered to her.

I turned to look at Alvin and he seemed to be worried about Charlene's anger too. Of course he is. He knows her because he was with her for two years.

"Now you listen up, and listen good Miss 'I-think-I'm-all-that'. If you don't get it through your tiny little brain that I'm not interested in Alvin anymore, then you're asking me to hurt you." She told the girl.

"Oh. I'm so scared." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Oh, and by the way, I do think I'm all that." She flashed a fake smile at Charlene.

Charlene growled at her and I felt her almost pounce at her. I held her back before she caused any damage on that b*tch.

"Charlene, relax. She's not worth it." I told her.

She relaxed and I let go of her. I was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Charlene, are you alright?" I asked her worried.

She didn't say anything. I knew she was trying to hold back her tears and trying to stop herself from sobbing.

She only shook her head and walked away. She hurried away carrying all her stuff.

I turned back to face _his _new girlfriend. I couldn't even say his name right now. And glared at her.

"Now you've done it." I told her angrily as I made my way passed the people trying to find any sign of Charlene.

**Wow. I'm starting to hate Chelsea now. What do you think of Chelsea's bad side? And oh no, poor Charlene! Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Alvin's POV

I shook my head frowning as I watched Brittany walk away through the crowd to find Charlene. I turned to Chelsea and I looked at her angrily.

I was trying to stay calm but after knowing her for the past week I just want to leave her. This girl was crazy, stupid and annoying. And all I have been asking myself for the past few days is how and why I was with her to begin with. I wanted to leave her. I wanted her to take the hint I didn't like her and I never did. I wanted her to realize what a complete bi*ch she is and leave me alone.

What she did to Charlene was unacceptable. She was my first girlfriend. She was the girl I loved first and I still care about her even though we're not together anymore. She is still considered as my friend. And knowing how angry Brittany is at Chelsea because of what she did to Charlene gave me another reason to hate her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked me. Was she that oblivious? Did she not realize what she had just done? Of course not.

I was near the point of exploding like an angry volcano. "WHAT WAS THAT?" I shot at her. I didn't care if people were looking. Why would she do that? Why would she even _think _of doing that?

"What do you mean? I got rid of her didn't I? Now we can be together without that stupid ex of yours coming in between us!" She shot back at me.

"I don't care! That gave you no reason to upset her!" I yelled at her.

"Well, she was at the same place and at the same time as us! Doesn't that mean anything to you? She's trying to break us up Alvin! She's just a stalker that is just trying to win you back!" She told me.

I shook my head and looked at her in disbelief. "No. We were together but she broke up with me because I cheated on her with someone else! Do you get it now? _She _broke up with _me. _So there is no way she still wants me back!" I told her.

"And what makes you so sure?" She asked me.

"Because she even said so herself! _You _just can't seem to get it! I've had enough of you!" I told her.

"And what does _that _mean?" She asked me angrily.

"It means I'm breaking up with you!" I yelled at her.

She was silent. She then suddenly opened her mouth to speak. "No."

I looked at her. "No what?"

She looked at me hard. "No. You're not breaking up with me."

I looked at her like she was insane. "Uh. Yes I am."

She shook her head. "No you're not. You're staying with me." She told me.

"No I'm not. I don't want to." I shook my head backing away from her.

"You have to!" She told me walking towards me.

"And why is that?" I asked her starting to feel a bit afraid of her. This girl looked like she was one of those people who are mentally insane.

"That's something I need to know and for you to find out. So just stay with me and don't say we're over. We're supposed to be together forever" She persisted.

I shook my head. "No. You are going to tell me why you're doing this. _Now _Chelsea." I told her.

She glared at me. "Why do you want to know so bad? This is something you need to stay out of. This is my business. And when I say we're together then we are going to be together." She shot at me with her shooting daggers through me.

That's when realization hit me. There's something more to Chelsea than just being with me. There's something else she's not telling me.

"Chelsea, I'm going to give you a minute to tell me what is going on. Because I have a feeling that you didn't go out with me because you wanted to. You went out with me because of something else." I told her.

She looked at me for a few seconds before smiling evilly shaking her head. "I'm sorry Alvin. I can't tell you. That would just ruin everything."

I huffed. This girl is so annoying. Whatever it is, I decided not to care. I sighed. "Well, I really don't care. I'm not really interested to find out either. So, I'm breaking up with you. You can say no all you want. But I'm still breaking up with you."

I turned to leave but was stopped by her when she grabbed me by my arm.

"Wait." She sighed. "I'll tell you why." She looked at the ground guiltily.

I looked at her waiting for her to talk.

"The reason I went out with you was because...I-I have a boyfriend back home that I fought with and...I needed to find a way of getting back at him so...I used you." She confessed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She has a _boyfriend _back home and she just _cheated _on him with me.

I felt anger boil inside me. "You're telling me that you have a boyfriend back home who you had fought with and decided to get back at by using _me_?" I snapped at her.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you would snoop this low just because you and your boyfriend had a fight! That is sick and twisted! You're crazy! And what the heck did you think you would achieve by doing this?" I asked her still feeling anger ignite through me.

She was crying. "I'm sorry okay? I just didn't know what else to do! I mean how would you feel if your girlfriend just had a fight with you and you didn't know what else to do? I just thought if I made it seem like I didn't care about him anymore and made it look like I moved on then he would be begging me to forgive him! But I got nothing from him!" She was sobbing now and had tears running down her face.

I started to feel guilty that I had yelled at her like that. Now I know why and can see why she did it.

"Chelsea, that still gave you no reason to use me like that. If you're experiencing difficulties in a relationship then talk to him. I'm sure he'll listen and take you back." I told her softly.

She sniffed wiping her tears coming out from her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry for using you like that. I just didn't know what to do anymore. That was the second time he's done that to me. I just didn't want to go through the same thing again!" She cried.

I hugged her and sighed. Even though she was acting so annoying and so dumb, I guess it was just her way of being sober. I learnt a valuable lesson today, never judge a book, or person, by it's cover. You don't know what their story is behind it all.

I let go of her and smiled a bit at her. "You OK now?" I asked her.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah. I'm OK. Thank you Alvin."

"I'll see you around. And remember what I told you." I told her.

She smiled again and nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

I gave her one last smile before leaving her alone. I thought about everything that had just happened. And I knew what I had to do. I needed to talk to Brittany and maybe even Charlene. But right now all I know is that my heart is desperately beating for Brittany. Hopefully she'll listen after everything that had just happened.

**So what did you think? How will Alvin be able to talk to Brittany and Charlene again? And what did you think about Chelsea? Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Brittany's POV

I was looking all over for Charlene. She just disappeared through the crowd and I lost sight of her. I have no idea where she went and I don't even know if she left the mall yet. But just in case she didn't, I decided to call her rather than making my way to the car and going home only to find out she is still at the mall.

I took my phone out and speed dialed her. "Come on Charlene, where are you?" I whispered to myself.

Finally she picked up and I heard her voice. It seemed as though she is crying. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Char, you alright? I can't find you anywhere? Are you even still in the mall?" I asked her looking around the place.

_"Yeah, I am. I'm outside. I left from the opposite side of where we went in." _She told me. I heard her sniff a little.

"OK. I'm coming over to find you. Stay where you are OK?" I asked her.

I heard her sigh. _"OK. See you then. Bye Britt."_

"Bye Char." I ended the call and set off to find her.

As soon as I left the mall I scanned the place off trying to find any sight of her. Suddenly my eyes spotted a girl sitting on a bench wearing sunglasses. I looked closer and realized it was her.

I made my way slowly to her and stopped when I was standing in front of her. She looked up and I gave her a small smile.

"Hey Char." I greeted her.

She smiled a bit back. "Hey Britt. Sit down." Her voice still seemed cracked. I guess she still was crying.

I sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug. She began crying in my chest.

"Hey. Don't cry. Char, that girl is not worth your tears." I told her.

"I know she's not. It's just what she said to me is why I'm so upset." She told me.

I sighed. I looked down for a moment before looking at her. "Well, _do _you still have any feelings for Alvin?" I asked her softly.

She sighed and shook her head. "No. I don't. But I used to and that's why I was so heartbroken and upset. But not anymore. I guess I learnt to except the fact my cousin and my ex are together. But it shocked me when I found out that you broke up after I found out." She told me as she smiled at me.

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Well, you are my cousin and I thought that after what happened, there was no way you were going to forgive me if I was still with Alvin. I thought that would give you another reason to hate me." I admitted.

She smiled and looked down. "I never hated you. I would never hate you. Sure it would seem like I do but honestly, I don't think you could hate a family relative no matter how much you want to." She told me laughed a bit.

I laughed a bit too. "True. My sisters and I fight every now and then and we look like we hate each other when we do so. But we always seem to talk to each other after a minute and act like we had not just fought with each other earlier ago." I told her.

Charlene just smiled and looked at the ground. She looked deep in thought. It was a warm silence between us. We were both sitting on the bench enjoying the sun beam down on our faces.

"So do you still have any feelings for Alvin?" She asked me.

I turned my attention back to her feeling shocked at her question. I was thinking to myself. Do I still have any feelings for Alvin?

But then I realized I do. I still do have feelings left for Alvin.

I bit my lip and looked down to the ground. "Yeah. I do. But...he's with another girl so...I can't be with him anymore." I whispered to her. I felt tears rising in my eyes now.

Charlene wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug which I returned. "You shouldn't give up like that. So what if he is with another girl? I'm sure Alvin still feels the same as you do for him." She told me.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" I asked looking at her.

She smiled at me. "Because you guys were both sending out hints to each other when I was with Alvin. Don't think I didn't notice." She pointed her finger at me smiling.

I sighed looking at the time. "OMG, we spent three hours over here already. We need to get home now." I told her.

She nodded and picked up her bags while I picked up mine and we both left to go to the car. We put all our bags except our purses in the back and drove back home.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got home we discovered Alvin isn't back yet from the mall. He probably is still hanging out with that new <em>girlfriend <em>of his.

I sighed sadly thinking about him. He probably forgot about me and moved on. That's probably why he is with someone else.

Charlene must have noticed the sad expression on my face.

"Brittany? Are you OK?" She asked me looking a bit worried.

I sighed and turned to face her forcing a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look like it." She frowned.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it." I told her.

She sighed. "Alright fine. If you say so." She told me as she made her way to the living room where everyone was watching TV. Dave and Miss Miller were in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Charlene greeted them.

They all turned their heads to face us and smiled at the both of us as we sat down with them.

"Oh. Hey Charlene. Hey Brittany." They greeted back.

"Have you seen Alvin anywhere today?" Simon asked us worriedly.

Charlene only looked at me. "Yeah. We've seen him." She turned back to the others.

"Oh really, where is he?" Theodore asked us.

"Uh, I think he's still at the mall. That's where we last saw him anyway." I told him shrugging.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding and turning back to watch some TV.

I know he knows about what happened between Charlene, Alvin and I. But what I'm not sure about is if he is aware of what's happening _now _between us.

"So have the two of you made up already?" Jeanette asked us.

Simon turned his attention away from the TV and to us. "What? What happened between the two of you?" He raised his eyebrow at us as he asked.

We both only shook our heads. "Nothing you need to worry about Simon." Charlene assured him.

He stared at the both of us for a moment before sighing and turning his attention back to the TV.

I sighed. "Yeah. We made up." I smiled a bit at them.

"That's great Britt." Eleanor smiled at me. I smiled back before we turned our attention to the TV.

But I was still too deep in thought to concentrate what was on TV. Does Alvin still have any feelings for me or should I just stop thinking about it and move on from him?

I sighed and leaned my head back on the sofa and started to watch some TV.

**So what do you think? Will Alvin and Brittany get together again? What do you think is going to happen next? And I'm so glad Charlene is alright :) Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Alvin's POV

It's been two days since the incident in the mall and my break up with Chelsea. I still couldn't believe how she just used me to get back at her boyfriend. Well, it was a good thing I got rid of her then! And I hope I don't see her again too.

Anyway, I feel really bad about everything. I needed to apologize to Brittany and Charlene fast. I don't want them to hate me. I especially don't want Brittany to hate me. We both agreed to get back together when this whole mess was over. And now that it is, I want my Brittany back!

I just haven't found the right time to apologize yet. Either my brothers, Brittany's sisters or Dave and Miss Miller would be in the same room as us, or I just can't bring myself to do it because I have too much pride in myself. I hate that about me. Well, sometimes anyway. But now I just need to do it. For the sake of Brittany and I getting back together.

I found Charlene out in the pool area sitting on one of the beach chairs reading a magazine. She didn't seem to notice me approach her.

I cleared my throat and she looked up. She took her sunglasses off and put them on her head and looked at me. She seemed surprised to see me standing there.

"Um, Alvin, Can I help you?" She looked at me questionably and confusedly.

I sighed. "I just came over to talk." I told her.

She raised her eyebrow. "About what?" She asked me.

I sighed again. This was harder than I thought it would be. "About...us."

She looked annoyed. She rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses and turned back to look at her magazine. "Well, I don't wanna hear it."

"Please Charlene! Just hear me out!" I begged her.

She took her glasses back off and glared at me. "I don't need to hear you out Alvin because I already get it. You loved Brittany so you cheated on me with her. Then I found out and you both decided to break up. Then you went out with that little tramp who is a complete bi*ch if you ask me. So you don't need to explain anything to me." She snapped at me.

I sighed. "Okay so you seem to know what happened between you, me and Brittany. But what you don't know is that I ended it with Chelsea. I'm no longer with her and I'm single again." I told her.

She looked at me shocked and surprised. "Why?" She asked me suddenly looking at me with interest.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"Why did you break up with her?" She asked me smiling a bit giving her full attention to me.

I sighed and look down. "It turned out she was only using me to get back at her boyfriend." I told her quietly.

She raised her eyebrow looking at me in a 'Are-you-serious?' look.

"That girl has a boyfriend? I find that hard to believe. With the way she acts and talks using her bad mouth that girl is nothing but annoying, stupid and completely fake." She told me as-a-matter-of-fact.

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. That was so true.

I looked at her smiling. "So are we cool now?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

She looked at me for a moment before putting her glasses back on and turning back to look at her magazine. "Of course."

I smiled with relief and happiness. I felt proud of myself for letting my guard down for once and apologizing for my doings. But this is going to be the last time I'll do it after I now apologize to Brittany.

"Thanks Charlene. Do you know where Brittany is?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment. "I think she's in the spare room where her and Eleanor and Jeanette sleep in." She told me.

I nodded my head. "Okay. Thanks Charlene. See ya." I waved to her.

"Yeah. See ya." She told me as she waved. I waved back and turned to go inside. Now it's time to find Brittany.

I sighed. I hope things turn out good between us. I need her back. I just love her so much.

Brittany's POV

I was in mine and my sisters room. I was on my laptop and was listening to music on my iPhone with my head speakers on. I didn't really have anything to do so I tried to keep myself entertained with them.

My sisters were with Simon and Theodore downstairs hanging out, Charlene was in the pool area reading a magazine. She was probably bored as I am too. But I don't know about Alvin. And I don't care either. He made it clear that we won't be getting back together anytime soon and that he was over me. So I guess I'm going to have to try and get over him.

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the door opened. I looked up and my eyes widened at the person that had came in.

"Alvin? What are you doing here?" I asked him quietly. I then realized I still had my music playing on my iPhone so I stopped it.

"Brittany, I...I came to talk." He told me.

I looked a bit confused and cocked my head to the side a bit. "About what?"

He shifted his eyes away from me and faced the floor. "Oh, just about...stuff." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. _'De ja vu'. _I thought.

"Okay. I'm listening." I looked at him.

He rubbed his hands together moving towards me. He sat on the corner of my bed and looked at the floor.

He sighed. "Brittany, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I really miss you Britt. And...I want us to get back together again." He told me.

I was shocked. Did he really just say that?

"Alvin..." I tried to protest. This was definitely de ja vu for me. Except it was when Alvin was with Charlene.

"What about that girl you were with?" I asked him.

He smiled and shook his head. "I broke up with her. She was really getting on my nerves. I was planning on breaking up with her anyway. And when we were at the mall and she upset Charlene, I just couldn't handle being with her anymore. So I broke up with her." He explained to me.

I just sat there silently listening to every word he said. Once he finished I tried to process everything he had said to me. I nodded slowly.

"So...you're single now?" I asked him slowly.

He nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"And you want us to get back together again?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded again. "Yeah."

I sighed. I was thinking about this. I bit my lip. Should I get back together with him? I mean, he only went out with that girl because he was a single guy. Now that he is again he is asking for me back. Should I say yes or no?

I sighed again and looked at him. He seemed desperate for an answer. I looked into his eyes and they seemed to be begging me to say that we are together again.

I nodded. "Alright then. We're back together again." I confirmed to him smiling.

He smiled back happily. "Great!"

We then slipped into a comfortable silence as we stared into each other's eyes.

He then started to lean in. I suddenly found myself leaning in too. Our lips then pressed together and the kiss immediately turned passionate as if we were making up for lost time. Who knew how long we had kissed for. It felt like hours.

We suddenly pulled away and looked at each other smiling.

"I love you Brittany." He whispered to me looking into my eyes.

I smiled at him. "I love you too Alvin." I whispered back to him.

**YAY! They finally made up and got back together again :D Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Alvin's POV

I was in the living room with Brittany watching TV when I got thirsty for some water. But as I was about to get up I felt Brittany pull me back.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked me as I sat back down again.

I sighed. "I'm just going over to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water." I told her smiling at her.

She let go of me as she nodded her head slowly as she sat up and leaned her head on the couch.

I left the living room and was just about to go inside the kitchen when I heard noises. I knew it was wrong of me to do so, but I just had to overhear their conversation. I couldn't help it. So I hid behind the wall and listened.

"Charlene, don't you find it a bit weird how Brittany and Alvin are always spending time together?" I heard Simon ask her.

"Um, no. They always hang out together." She told him.

I was a bit confused why Simon would ask her that. But then I realized that everyone but Simon knew about what happened between us.

"But don't you think that they do because Alvin may be cheating on you?" He asked her.

"Simon, I already knew that Alvin was cheating on me." She told him.

I peeked over to see them and I could tell how Charlene was confused. I decided it was time for me to get out of hiding and tell Simon what has been happening.

So I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen. As I did the both of them turned quiet.

I looked at Simon and then at Charlene then back at Simon.

I sighed. "Simon, Charlene knows about Brittany and I together." I told him.

He looked shocked. "Wait, so you and Brittany _are _together?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah we are."

"And...how did you two end up together if you and Charlene were together?" He asked looking at me and Charlene.

We both sighed. I didn't want to relive this past and I could Charlene didn't either. But if we wanted Simon to understand then we need to tell him so he wouldn't feel confused about this.

So I poured a glass of water and sat on the kitchen table with them and Charlene and I explained the whole story to Simon from beginning to end. After we've finished explaining Simon just sat there... speechless.

I sighed. "And that is what happened." I told him.

"So...you two aren't together anymore?" He said slowly.

We both just shook our heads.

"And...you and Brittany...are?" He looked at me.

I nodded. "Yep." I simply said.

Simon stared down at the table. "Wow." He whispered. I could tell he was overwhelmed by all of this seeing as how he had no clue about what has been happening these past few weeks.

Charlene then got up sighing. "Well, I think I'm going to go to watch some TV now."

She left the kitchen and seconds later Theodore walked in. "Hey guys!" He greeted happily.

"Hey Theo." I greeted back at him as Simon stayed silent.

"Simon?" Theodore looked at him worriedly. He looked at me questionably.

"He just found out everything that has been happening between Charlene, Brittany and I." I told him.

He just nodded. "Oh. right." He sat down and shook him a bit. Simon seemed lost in thought. So I thought I should help Theodore out by shaking him too.

Finally he had popped out of his thoughts and was looking at the both of us. "What? What's wrong? Oh, Theodore. How are you? Are you okay now?" He asked him.

He only nodded. "Yeah. It seems as though you were just as shocked as I was when you found out about Alvin and Brittany right?" He looked at him.

He only nodded. "Yeah." He then looked at me.

"I'm surprised Charlene forgave you so easily." He looked at me surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah well, we had enough drama to last us a whole year. I don't think I want any more drama to appear with us again." I told him shaking my head a bit as I took a sip of my water.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have. And I hope you don't do the same thing with Brittany." He told me.

I looked at him confused. "Huh?"

He sighed. "After what happened between you and Charlene. Are you sure it's not going to happen with Brittany too?" He asked me.

Theodore nodded. "Simon's right. Alvin, you spent two years with Charlene happily in love with her before meeting Brittany. Are you sure that now you're with Brittany you spent two years with her and then move on to another girl?" He asked me.

I was shocked at what my brothers are telling me. "What? Do you guys not trust me?" I asked them.

They both sighed. "Well, after what happened between you and Charlene bro. We just don't want that to happen with you and Brittany too." Simon told me.

I sighed. "I understand what you guys are trying to say. But that won't happen with Brittany and I. It won't. I'll make sure of it." I told them.

They both shook their head. "Alvin, we just want you to be happy. But at the same time we don't want Brittany to turn unhappy once you break up with her." Theodore told me.

I shook my head a bit angry at them. "That is not going to happen with Brittany and I. I love her and she loves me. We're going to be together forever. There is no way I'm going to leave Brittany for another girl. It only happened once okay? It's not going to happen again." I told them making it clear that I'm in love with Brittany and I don't want to hurt her. Not ever.

They both sighed once again and nodded. "If you say so Alvin." Theodore told me.

"Just try to make it work with Brittany okay?" Simon told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and nodded. "I will."

"Good." Simon and Theodore then begun to talk about something else. But I suddenly remembered Brittany was waiting for me.

I quickly got up and washed my cup and put it away then rushed into the living room to see Brittany asleep and Charlene saw me and left the room.

I went back to sit on the couch and wrapped my arms around Brittany staring at her peaceful form.

"I love you Brittany. And I promise I always will." I whispered to her kissing her forehead.

I made myself comfortable still having my arms wrapped around Brittany and watched some TV.

I love Brittany. There is no way I want another girl beside her. I was with Charlene and I hurt her. But now that I'm with Brittany, I'm going to make sure I don't hurt her.


End file.
